Forgotten Hero
by vxgpako
Summary: Link was prepared to return to Skyloft with Zelda but Impa reveled that she had a vision of a far future where everything works with magic and an evil that has awaken again and there is no hero to face it, link will have to use the gate of time to go and face this enemy with new found friends form the most troublesome guild of all Fairy Tail
1. Prologue

**Well this is my first ever Fanfiction and I have decided to make it a crossover, be nice please if I have grammatical errors since my natal language is not english and the reason to make it in english is because I like the language many words sound pretty cool in english unlike others as well that frequently the words in english aren't dry but whatever I will appreciate if you give me tips and advice to improve my writing and the story also maybe I would be using japanese terms occasionally.**

**I also have had this Idea for a while Zelda being my favorite game and I got inspiration after seeing the trailer of hyrule warriors a spin-off of the series but damn it looks awesome it shows a link that doesn't, I… well it`s different and shows in a way a Link that can take on anyone ridiculously strong like the fairy tail characters as well dragons but well here is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of zelda or fairy tail**

**XOXOXO**

**Prologue**

It was a clean sky where two people stood in front of each other standing in what look like water, one was destined hero chosen by the goddess and in front of him was the king of demons Demise in all its glory if it can be called like that wearing nothing but the lower part of a black tunic, his hair were flames eager to destroy everything in it´s way and his yellow burning eyes showing a killing intent like nobody has ever showed to the hero, in his right hand was black jagged blade with symbol of the legacy of the god reversed showing nothing but the biggest demonic aura the hero has ever felt, the contrary of the blade that purges evil, a dark version of the holy sword in hand of the hero.

the hero stood there clad in the green tunic that Zelda´s father have given him as proof that he is a knight of skyloft with his adventure pouch given to him by his friend Fledge, containing the treasures he has found along his journey the master sword where reside his loyal friend Fi, an entity created by the goddess hylia to guide the hero in his destiny and the ridiculously sturdy hylian shield forged by the lightning dragon Lanayru; Facing his destiny with fear that he didn't showed, after all a person without fear would not be human, and yet is that fear that give the courage to face it.

"**Ah, so you have decided to meet your end in battle after all**" said the demon king with a smile while looking down to link. "**it pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human**" Demise said with his voice filled with power and superiority, after all what can a human do against the greatest evil to ever known mankind.

"**take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity**" the yellow eyed demon said as the hero took a moment to see around it wasn't the familiar terrain where Link first land from the sky to start his mission and the place where he has his final showdown with the demon lord Ghirahim, after the battle Demise revive by sucking the soul of the goddess and turning his servant Ghirahim into the cursed sword in hand.

_flashback_

Link was on the sealed grounds where the goddess Hylia once seal the imprisoned at the cost of her divinity and reborn as a mere human

'damn it' Link doubted he would be able to take Demise in the condition he was, terribly wounded by Ghirahim since he decide to crush Link with all his power but failed, Demise decided to took the battle in another place so he opened a portal and challenge the hero to follow him.

"master, I believe this is a good opportunity to rest a little and regain strength" said Fi the guide of the hero in his destiny, a young woman in appearance with a purple dress with a blue gem with gold surrounding the gem, a blue and purple cape in her shoulders and ballet socks, but she was a special being since all her skin was blue.

"but I have to-" he couldn't finish because a man with red hair was approaching with an emotionless Zelda in his arms

"LIIIIIIIINK!" shouted the read head "are you okay?, that was a fierce battle" said the man with concern in his voice after all Link has become a precious friend to him

"yes groose I´m fine, a little" said Link who is clearly wounded and exhausted from his fight with Ghirahim "how is Zelda?" asked Link wanting to know how is his childhood friend since her soul has recently being sucked.

"unconscious, but unharmed" said Groose with a relief "what are you going to do now Link, you are not in condition for another fight"

"I know but I have to go if we want Zelda back" said Link with determination as he tried to get to his feet using the master sword for support.

"master, I recommend to use one of the fairies you caught and let her heal you as well to recover your energy" opined Fi since according to her data fairies can heal even wounds that would kill a person as well to recover the energy spent "there is a 99.9% of probabilities that you will be in good conditions to face the demon king"

"that is… a good idea" said Link as he remember when he catch two fairies a while ago for situations like this. so he took out a bottle with an light orb inside of it with wings the light hides the appearance of the fairy not allowing anyone to see their bodies, nobody knows why but since no one has seen their bodies it is unknown if the have human like appearance or if they have tails.

link open the bottle and allow the fairy to get out and she starts fly arround Link´s body at a very high speed, it was in that moment when link feels a warm sensation as his wounds starts to heal and his energy start to return.

"Groose take care of Zelda while i'm gone please" said Link as let out a vividly sigh because he is like new now and can go after Demise

"Heh, I would do it even if you don´t ask me dumbass, after all the great Groose is here to protect her and when she awakes she will realise that her only hero is me" Link smiled at what Groose just said, something that only him would say.

Link start to walk to the portal that Demise left for Link and go for a battle against him.

"master, there is a 100% of probabilities that you will not be able to return to the surface if Demise isn't defeated" said Fi with concern for her master, it was strange since she is supposedly not able to understand feeling or emotions due to her robotic nature "are you sure you want to proceed?"

Link just nodded and he step in the portal, then all went black. "please be careful link, Zelda will never forgive you if you die and I swear I will bring you back myself to kill you again for making Zelda sad"

_end of flashback_

Link just watched as Demise start to walk around in the water that work as floor and link feared that in some moment he would fall and Demise could take the opportunity to finish him off.

"**the hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins… you will taste all of it in the bite of my blade**" the demon king stop walking and after a few second he turn and face Link "**the only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life**" finished Demise with his voice filled with hate and anger as well full of confidence "**try to keep it interesting for me, would you?**" "**and when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate… mine to subjugate… mine to rule!**" Demise roared the last part.

Demise closed his dark scales hand to form a fist and hold it close to his chest and everything start to shake "**when I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world**" Demise then raised his hand at the sky and the once clear and blue paradise turned black and apocalyptic.

'he is so powerful that he can control everything in this dimension like nothing' thought Link amazed by the power of the Herald of death. "I will not let you roam free in the world Demise, I will defeat you here!" yelled Link as he put a battle stance with his sword and shield.

"**It won't be long now, at last the almighty power i've sought for millenia… I will take the "Triforce" for my own**" Demise declared as he put his blade in front of him facing Link "**and the world shall be under my foot for ETERNITY!**" Demise roared as he launched himself at a tremendous speed that Link barely was able to keep up with.

'he's fast' link thought as he was barely able to block the dark blade with his shield but Demise didn't stop there as he continue with fast slashes, Link barely able to block every attack from the powerful demon, Demise then tried an horizontal slash from the left side and Link made a back flip avoiding the blade by a few centimeters but still cutting a hair from Link.

Just when Link landed it was his turn to attack, he jumped held his sword up for a vertical slash "Hyaaaaa!" Link yelled as he attack but Demise blocked it effortlessly 'damn' he then start a fury of attacks from every side possible but Demise block every one of them, Demise the tried a diagonal slash upwards from his left side but Link was able to roll to the other side effectively avoiding it and when he get to his feet almost instantly he slashed Demise in the back two times and step back as the demon king make a twist and slashed.

"**hahaha interesting**" Demise laughed darkly as he observe the hero with wide eyes "**it seems that you can keep this as enjoyable fight after all" **said Demise with amusement at seeing how his opponent was keeping up with him.

'tch, I hit him with the master sword which was reforged with the sacred flame, even ghirahim was exhausted with the first hit until he turn his body in that weird black metal' cursed Link as he watched carefully the herald so he don´t take him by surprise.

but that is exactly what happen when Demise attack him with a powerful blow from his blade that broke Link defenses and then the demon king proceed to kick him in the chest, Link coughed up blood from his mouth as he felt the kick with bone crushing force and was pushed back 20 feet away, the worst part was that he felt that Demise hold back in that kick.

"**come on hero, I was expecting more from the goddess chosen hero" **Demise taunted but Link knew if he let Demise provoke him he would kill him faster so he calmly start to get closer very slowly,'I have to win' he then narrowed his eyes and in a flash he was in front of a surprised Demise and slash his chest with the holy blade many times 'no matter what, for Zelda´s sake'

Demise react after the fifth strike then blocked another strike with his blade and jumped back a few feets away.

'**impossible, this time I actually feel it, what happened' **the dark lord wondered as he studied Link, after all one moment Demise was dominating him and the next Link responded with amazing speed and strength.

the next few minutes both look at each other closely with narrowed eyes and then in another flash the sound of metal hitting metal once again echoed and the water in the feet of both shaken violently creating giant waves of water, none of them letting the other hit with their blades, Link tried an horizontal slash but Demise blocked it and instantly tried to decapitate Link but he was able to block with his shield and then slash vertically hitting the dark scaled man, this only make him angrier and thrust the blade forward and manage to cut Link in the side

"argh, damn he is strong" said the hero panting as he grab the side where he has been cut by the demonic blade of Demise.

"**kneel before me! human" **said Demise as he once again burst to Link at incredible speed, making a diagonal slash but Link this time blocked it with his sword and then proceed to hit Demise with his shield with all his might but Demise barely feel it but Link use the momentum to jump over the king of evil with a pirouette and try to slash the shoulder of the demon but Demise jump to the side. now both are standing with their backs at each other.

then both twirl at incredible speed slashing at the other, but when the blades collide the water around them moved violently creating a vortex but the two opponents didn't stop there as they continue to attack each other and blocking every slash, each swing of their blades was cutting the water below them, this time Link use the hylian shield to counter Demise strike and proceed to make a backflip within his signature move the spin attack upwards and effectively hitting the Demon and fall to the ground made of water.

Link the jump to the side and put one knee in the water panting heavily after the effort he just made hoping that it was enough and the end of the battle, much to his displeasure Demise stand up instantly with a jump as if nothing happened.

"**well it seems that I underestimate you, a little" **said Demise with his demonic voice** "but it doesn't matter, I will completely annihilate you!"** Demise roared as he raised his sword and dark clouds start to form all over the created dimension and then a powerful lightning descended and fall in the blade of Demise and link´s eyes widen in shock at this.

'you're kidding' link thought as he looked at the now electrified sword, it was without doubt a skyward strike, capable of cutting the sky but still… this one in front of Link it felt more powerful as if just gettin close would cut in half Link.

"**abandon all the hope you still have, not even your soul will remain" **Demise declared as he swing his sword at the air and the powerful wave fly at Link incredibly fast and he put his shield in front of him, confident in that he will endure it, but it didn´t an enormous explosion appeared after it hit Link

"aaaarrghh" Link yelled in pain as he felt the powerful blast hit him and went flying several feet away.

Link was lying on the floor trying to get to his feet but the attack was simply too powerful, he was still feeling the electricity running through his body but he was able to stand up, that is when he noticed that the master sword was shining rapidly.

"Fi… what's wrong?" asked Link with difficulty to speak

"Master, you should be able to perform a skyward strike with lightnings that Demise make" Link widen his eyes in realization so he raised his sword towards the sky and a lightning fall electrifying the master sword and Demise only smirk at this.

"heh, thank you Fi I don't know what I could do without you, now let´s end this" Link said with determination that make his eyes burn with an intern fire that make Demise remember the first human to stand against him, the first hero.

"**it´s just lik-" **Demise did not finish as he dodged the incoming blade of Link, he then raised his own sword and once again a lightning fall and start an exchange of powerful blows each strike realising streams of lightning making explosion all around them until both ended colliding blades not letting the other to overpower them this time lightning streams everywhere maken the water around the go crazy and creating small explosions until they break apart and both swing their swords vertically downwards and realise the power of both blades letting the skyward strikes collide and create a powerful explosions.

'my shield is useless against those attacks' Link thought as he put his shield in his back, and Demise rush to cut Link while he made this, but Link was able to block and attack almost instantly he then jump to the side raising his sword and prepare a skyward strike but Demise was already in front of him slashing diagonally but Link avoid and launch the skyward strike taking it at close range and creating another explosion.

Demise was still standing evidently hurt but still 'no way he take it face on and he is still standing' Link was in shock as well as exhausted but still he rush to attack him once again and effectively hitting him, the last blow powerful enough to send him flying a few feet away 'this is it' thought Link as he jumped high in the air and letting another lightning hit his sword then he put it in reverse grip and when he almost pierce him Demise jump and Link thrust his blade in the ground

Demise then prepare another skyward strike by raising his sword and went to attack Link once again, Link wasn't able to take out the sword but when he finally take it out Demise was already in front of him 'damn it' Link eyes were widen when he realised the blade of his opponent was electrified.

and then it happen, Link was falling to the ground, Demise has cut him from the right shoulder to the abdomen with a cursed blade and tremendously powerful skyward strike, he was all bloodied and with a blurry sight.

"damn… I´m sorry Zel, he is too strong" Link was lying on the ground thinking in how Zelda was going to react because he didn't manage to defeat the king of demons, the memories of his homeland and his friends start to run through his mind, happy moments all of them even when Groose was not precisely his friend there were moments he enjoy with him then his mind flew when he met his beautiful crimson loftwing and how he swear it said to him that he wait for that moment too long and finally remembered when he won the wing ceremony and become a knight

"_thanks for making it up here to make this with me like you promised, Link"_ those were the words Zelda told him.

"stand... up" Link murmured as he painfully tried to get up once again, even with all the blood he lost in that final attack delivered by the dark skinned demon and much to the surprise of Demise he was standing.

"**impossible, he should be already dead" **Demise eyes were wide in shock, a mere human was standing in front of him, with wounds that should have already killed any other and yet the hero chosen by the goddess he hated so much was proving to be too annoying for Demise tastes.

"**I´m going to destroy you human!" **Demise yelled as he once again raised his sword, but the green hero do it as well and both received the power of the sky.

"sorry I can't die, not yet" declared Link as his wound did not stop bleeding but he ignored the pain and took the master sword with both hands, and i the next second he jumped while preparing his attack an demise do the same but only with one hand.

once again both were colliding, Demise using one hand refusing to use both against a simple human but Link was not simple human he was the chosen one of Hylia her grace he wasn't going to lose. the shockwave was too powerful but none of them moved an inch but their swords have lost the power of the skyward strike, Demise then tried another diagonal slash but Link avoided it and start to attack Demise chest with all his fury and he manage to send him flying with his last attack but before Demise even fall to the ground Link jumped high in the air, sword raised and another thunder fall for the finishing blow.

Demise then just hit the ground and Link was already there thrusting his sword, "hyaaaaa!" then Link just felt how his blade pierced the hard skin of Demise and the combined force of the skyward strike the shockwave of the hit make all the water jump violently and Demise could only be heard screaming at the pain of a holy sword in his chest imbued with the power of the sky, Link the proceed to backflip taking the sword out of Demise.

'I did it' Link thought at the defeated form of Demise; but… Link´s eyes widened in surprise at what he was witnessing Demise stand up once again 'Impossible, there is no way I can take another round against him' but the Demon was terribly injured and he need to pierce the ground with his enormous sword to be able to stand, he was panting heavily just like Link.

But what happen next shock both of them, the dark version of the master sword disappear like black dust in the air.

"**extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human" **said Demise with what appear to be admiration and hate at the same time **"you fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end" **the dark lord was panting even more as he talked **"my hate… never perishes it is born anew in cycle of no end, I WILL RISE AGAIN!" **Demise roared while pointing at Link implying that no matter what he will hunt down the hero of the goddess **"those like you… those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… they are bound to this curse" **Demise manage to spat out since is evidently that he is losing his strength.

"**an "incarnation" of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time"**

"and I will stop… you every time you seek to exterminate my kind and try… to conquer" Link said as he still is weak from the battle but Demise only start to laugh uncontrollably as he start to disappear into million of small dark orbs and leaving only a dark mist behind, while the dark clouds start to disappear revealing a beautiful blue sky.

then the master sword start to shine and Link understood what he need to do, so he raise his sword above his head and the evil mist left by the demon king start to being sucked into the master sword and everything turned white.

"I have confirmed the eradication of the demon king" the unusual yet familiar voice of Fi sounded as Link returned to the sealed grounds "his residual consciousness has been absorbed into the master sword… and now is sealed away"

XOXOXO

Link appeared unconscious inside the temple of Hylia in front of Impa the sheika that has protected Zelda since she fell to the surface because of Ghirahim tornado.

You have done well, Link" said Impa with a smile as she approached Link and started to heal his wounds, specially the one in his chest that crossed from the right shoulder to the abdomen since it was the worst of all.

_One day later_

Link wake up in a bed that it wasn't his own all bandaged up and with bruises in his body but he felt relatively well wondering what happened… " Zelda" Link eyes widen as he remembered falling unconscious after his fight so put his boots as fast as he can and run out of the room where he was only to find Impa in front of the gate of time which were one big gear on the center with the symbols of triforce in the center and at each side the ones of each of the regions of the surface.

Link was looking straight to the face of Impa and she just nodded with a smile on her lips and Link turn around to see a smiling Groose and Zelda who was crying but with a smile that make her look divine.

"Link… thank you" Zelda said while she was sobbing "I think it´s over… finally… it's all over" Zelda said as she cry even more and Link took some steps forward and finally Groose approach as well to say something.

"Nice going, you two. you guys were totally amazing in this little adventure I like to call the legend of Groose" Link and Zelda only let out a little laugh at hearing Groose being Groose. "that's a little joke"

"joke or not, your contributions to our efforts were heroic. You have my thanks." Impa said as she gave him a smile, after all what could Link have do against the imprisoned without the groosenator.

"aww, well, you know… just glad I could make myself useful. I´m happy things turned out ok" said Groose shyly while he scratch the back of his head, then he turned back to look at the hero and goddess "Hey, so things look pretty sewn up here. what do you say, guys? ready to head back to our own time?" said Groose with his bully attitude turned on "Granie was really worried about you two. we don't want to keep the old girl in suspense too long"

"you're right we should hurry" Link said as he nodded his head in acknowledge. but suddenly an orb of light come out of the Master sword in the back of Link an Fi appeared

"Hylia, your grace… or perhaps you prefer "Zelda" it pleases me to know you are safe" sail the familiar blue dancer "... master, I must speak with you" Link knew there was something wrong as he followed her upstairs but didn´t ask.

"Master Link, you have successfully protected the goddess reborn and defeated Demise, fulfilling your role as the hero of legend" "my purpose here is complete" Fi said and link could see even if she didn't show it was sadness, "therefore I ask you to dissolve our arrangement as master and servant, drive the sword into the pedestal before you, and I will return to the sword to enter a sleep without end" Link eyes widen in surprise and before he could protest Fi continue. "Master, you have achieved the purpose you were chosen to fulfill, please set the sword in the pedestal and bring the goddess´s mission to an end"

"now, master. It is time to conclude our necessary companionship" Fi said with a smile and then become an orb of light and enter to the sword once again. Link keep watching his sword resting on its sheath until he caught glimpse of Zelda observing him with sad eyes, but she just nodded and Link do it as well, he proceed to unsheath the master sword and take it in reverse grip with both hands and thrust in forward into the pedestal realising intense light.

when the light faded Link start to return to the stairs when suddenly he heard the familiar sound of Fi when she was out of the sword and Link instantly looked back and effectively Fi was there

"Link… Link hear me. My purpose was to obey the command of the goddess and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest" Fi said with a smile but Link Noted that she sounded strange as if she was exhausted "when I first awoke and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as a servant to her grace. However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record" Fi approach Link and her smile grew more "I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit, Link; But now at the end of my journey with you, as I prepare to sleep within the master sword forever, I experience a feeling I am unable to identify, I lack sufficient data to be sure of my conclusion,but I believe this feeling correlates closest to what your people call… happines"

"Fi I did never thought of you as a servant or a tool for me to use, you were my friend till the end and I'm glad of the conclusion you come to" said Link clearly happy to see that his companion found happiness when she wasn't supposed to feel that kind of emotions

"Our partnership is at an end, and even as we speak, I feel my consciousness fading away, before I enter the sleep that call me to the sword, I wish to relay to you words that I recorded many times over the course of our journey" Fi said and was evident the happiness as well as the sadness on her face as she proceed "many have said them to you thus far, but I now wish to say them for myself… thank you master Link" Fi managed to say and Link was starting to cry as he heard those words "may we meet again in another life…" those were her final words as she disappeared and the glow on the sword disappear.

Link then heard zelda´s voice and turn around while clearing his face of remaining tears

"what? Impa why? come with us!" zelda was protesting about something and Link didn´t know why

"Zelda, your grace, you possess the memories of the goddess. you must understand why that is not possible" Impa said trying to make Zelda understand something "I am a being of this age. My place is here"

"I… I know that, but…"

"you must return to your own time. I will take care of the gate once you have passed through"

"I… can't do that. You and I have been through so much together, I don't want to leave you alone" Zelda said as she watch directly into Impa´s eyes "please Impa come back with us" Zelda begged.

"Zelda, at the command of the goddess , I passed through the gate of time. I did so to protect you and aid the fight to prevent the world´s destruction" Impa said as she put a hand on Zelda´s shoulder "the last remnants of Demise are decaying slowly within the sword. someone must stay behind to watch over this blade, his spirit must not reawaken. he must never be allowed to threaten the world again" Impa then smile to zelda "this is the nature of the task given to my tribe, as a member of the sheikah, the goddess´s chosen guardians I gladly welcome this duty" Zelda was evidently sad and hurt because she doesn't want to leave behind her friend.

"Zelda,_ I shall watch over the triforce, its power is too great to leave in the grasp of man. Dependence on its might is an invitation to disaster_" Impa said with a more serious look "_when it has served its purpose, it must be secreted away to lie dormant once again… the knowledge of its existence hidden from mortal history_" "these are the words the goddess spoke to me long ago. I remember them well. As do you, I´m sure"

Zelda just nodded and then she took off one of the bracelets she was given when reach the surface, the bracelet was purple in color and had the shape of an eagle with the triforce on it, and she gave it to Impa, Impa just smiled and took the bracelet with both hands "do not despair, Zelda. You and I will surely meet again someday" Impa said still smiling then she turn around to face the gate of time while raising a hand toward it and activate it creating the path made of gears towards their own time.

the three teens the looked at each other and all of them nodded while they start walking to the gate

" let´s go" Link said as the three entered the gate and headed to the present.

XOXOXO

_present time_

the three teens were already out of the gate and the first thing they see was the old lady that has helped them when all of them first come to the surface, Link and Groose run up to her and Zelda stay where she was observing carefully to the old woman, thats when she saw that she has the same bracelet as Impa a few moments ago. She was Impa now aged since she has been watching over the triforce and the master sword for hundreds of years maybe thousands but the main reason to live this long was to fulfill her promise to see each other again, Zelda then start to walk slowly towards her, Link and Groose were talking to her until Zelda reach her and took her hand.

"...see? I told you we'd meet again" sail Impa with a smile then she looked at Link with a serious face "young hero I would like to see that all is over but unfortunately not yet for you young one" Link and the other two teens have confused looks on their faces "while watching over the master sword the triforce allow me to see a brief vision of the future, and you are needed there young hero" Impa finished and Link was still confused but was determined "a dark force will appear and there will not be a hero since Demise is not the cause but you are needed to stop it"

"Link, you don't have to worry about me" Zelda said to Link since she knows that he is worried about her "I´ll be OK, now I ask you, not as the goddess Hylia but as your childhood friend, as Zelda, go and save that future just like you just did defeating Demise" finished Zelda as she gave him a warm smile.

"it would be too many attention for me if I were to save the future as well" said Groose as he gave Link a smile as well "good luck my friend" finished groose giving Link a thumbs up.

"I guess I have not much of a choice, well then Impa I am ready" said Link with that internal fire in his eyes

"aren't you going to wait for your partner?" Impa asked and Link gave her a confused look, a few seconds later the door of the temple open and there it was his loyal and beautiful crimson loftwing "Alae" (**A/N: alae is wing in latin and that is how I will name Link's loftwing)**

Link was surprised nevertheless, Alae approach to his rider and send him a glare that said 'I will be always by your side'

"young Link I have already set the gate of time for you, now you must depart" said Impa and Link nodded and went to the gate but before he entered along with Alae he turn around to look at Zelda

"I'll be back" said a determined Link, Zelda nodded in response, Link then turn to Groose "take care of both" Groose give a nod as well Link then turn around once again facing the gate and proceed to enter with loftwing following him.

"be careful… Link" was all that Zelda said before Link and his loftwing Alae disappeared in the path inside the gate of time.

XOXOXO

_forest close to the kingdom of Fiore year X784 approximately 1500 years since the defeat of Demise_

The gate of time was suddenly opened and two beings were getting out of it, one was a man dressed in a green tunic with a chain mail and white shirt under it as well as white pants and brown boots, a particular pointed green hat with a shield on the back of the man and a belt carrying a pouch, the man has pointed ears with one red earring in each side, had sky blue fierce eyes, brown fingerless gloves,, black bands on the wrist and the right wrist has some kind of brown bracelet that reach almost to the elbow.

the other being wasn't a human but an animal, more precisely a bird, a giant crimson bird that was at least one meter taller than the man maybe two, the man in green clothes is the rider of the bird

the man once out of the gate starts to check his surroundings and notices that the temple he was before was in more ruins than before he then head towards the back of the once temple searching for a certain object, a sword, once he found the familiar blade emanating holy power, the same blade he used to destroy the greatest evil of the world, the blade was just like he left it on the pedestal just with some plants that had grown around the sword, if there was an evil out there he will probably need it once again, the green man turned to his feathered partner who seems to nod, and then once again face the sword of evil's bane and took it with both hands

He took it out of the pedestal the sword start to emanate intense light and when it faded Link was there standing with the great blade in hand now with a blue scarf around his neck and a red line at the end and a golden eagle in it **(A/N: if you have seen hyrule warriors trailer then you should be able to imagine it)** but there was something else there was a person in front of the man, a blue skinned girl with blue hair and a purple dress.

"it´s good to see you again, master Link" was all the girl said, the man now identified as Link smile and nod once.


	2. catching up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1: catching up

a week has passed since Link came out of the gate of time and he was walking in the streets of Onibas city, wandering around and lost in his thoughts, he certainly was intrigued with everything that concerned the surface now called Earthland, magic is a thing of everyday when back in skyloft no one used it, maybe that demon who wanted the gratitude crystals to become human, but doesn´t matter.

Apparently 400 years ago dominate the world and people lived with fear it was similar to what Demise wanted but right now it is unknown if it really happen, no one knew if dragons really existed, Link knew they do after all the three divine dragon helped him in his mission he still has the dragon scale of the water dragon, but then it seems that at some point a man appeared and was called the legendary black mage Zeref, he was the most powerful dark mage to ever exist, creating tons of demons.

after that the dragons disappeared and some of them are said to have taken human child and teach them dragon slayer magic that it is a lost magic; lost magic is a rare and powerful magic that like the name says it´s lost but the ones who know it are extremely strong magic, even healing magic was lost now the magic is used to perform jobs and take a reward for it this jobs are performed by mages from magic guilds which are under the jurisdiction of the council and send the job requests to the guild to post them. certainly many things will happen and Link read of a certain magic that he would like to learn but for that he needs to find a certain man as well as the legend of holy sword that it is not the master sword but another and once belong to a king who is said was capable of facing dragons, he is considered a hero and there are others as well who appeared during the age of dragons Link wanted to find that sword since he is unable to use the master sword at the moment.

Fi the robotic like girl informed Link that after drawing the master sword out of the pedestal he obtain some of the treasure of the heroes that will come after him before the age of dragons and that included three medallions which were fused with the master sword to be able to produce strong earthquakes, control the weather at some point and being able to create powerful towers of fire but it will take some time and Master sword must not be used until the correct time, the sacred bow that he obtained it seems to be upgraded as well becoming now the light bow now and takes magic power from Link to transform the arrows into light arrows that has incredible piercing power it was shocking since Link didn't use magic and yet he has an origin, the origin is a container that all mages have which contain the magic power so the bow transformed that magic energy into light arrows, he has as well a few other tricks and weapons that will be really useful in the future.

the only problem was that he didn't know what is the evil power he must defeat, and Fi didn't know as well she seems to have seen the same vision as Impa during her sleep but it was not clearly, since Link does not know precisely his mission he was thinking on destroy dark guilds and he has heard of a certain one called Eisenwald making strange moves he even heard that they steal an artifact from the magic council.

that was until he passed through a bar where mages seems to come, and see that there was a lot of luggage and an enormous monster horn adorned with jewels that look very much like rupees, the currency of the world stop being rupees and now is called jewels that are papers and to link surprise rupees were really valuable so he technically is rich; he entered the bar to see if they have pumpkin soup, he took a seat just beside a red haired woman with armor, a blue skirt and black boots, she has brown eyes it was a really beautiful woman.

"hey, where is my drink!" demanded one man

"shut up!" said another beside the man who demanded his drink, it took the attention of Link as well as the read head as both turn to see the men who were yelling discretely

"I cannot stand it!" yelled one with weird sphinx hat "finally we found the place where Lullaby was hidden, but that damn seal!, we don't even have a clue on how to realise it!" continue to yell the man, anger clearly on his voice

"lower your voice" whisper another man with long black hair in a ponytail "there is nothing to worry about" assured the man to his comrades "I will take care of the rest, so return to the guild" finish the man as he stand up

"Kage-chan?"

"are you sure you will be okay by yourself?"

"tell Erigor-san that I will be back with Lullaby in three days at most" said the man with a ponytail while smirking

'Lullaby? where I have heard that name before' Link thought then he see the red haired girl stand up and send him a glare, both locked eyes for few seconds and Link was beginning to sweat nervously until she turn back and go get her things

'she has the same look as Zelda when she was angry' thought Link as a shiver passed through his back, he then see that the luggage the monster horn were owned by the girl and I link eyes were twitching, she was probably from a guild but who needs so much luggage for a job 'I mean I have taken a few of those jobs but there is no need to bring your house with you'

Link then stand up and passed by a side of the people who were talking about Lullaby and he felt how those people send him intimidating glares while he passed but it didn't affect Link, he has seen death to the face literally, Link then went to a dark alley to checking if there were someone there and then put his back against a wall.

XOXOXO

Magnolia city towards Fairy Tail

the red haired girl was walking towards a wooden building with flags with a symbol on them and a big sign that said "Fairy Tail" the girl was known as Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail, S-class wizard and strongest female mage of the guild, she was carrying the monster horn with one hand, she was deep in thought 'Lullaby? what kind of magic is that, and Erigor? where have I heard that name… wait I know shinigami Erigor the ace of Eisenwald dark guild, damn it I could have taken care of them at the moment if only I could have remembered earlier' Erza gritted her teeth in frustration at not being able to remember earlier but then her mind went to the green dressed man that was beside her 'and who was him, I have never see him, was he mage of a guild or was he with the council, I have no doubt that he was listening to those Eisenwald bastards as well' Erza then let out a sigh 'well it is not important if he has something to do with Lullaby or Erigor I will see him again and ask for answers' Erza was suddenly taken out of her thoughts as she heard someone yell from Fairy Tail.

"Everyone! Erza is back!" the man had orange hair, blue sun glasses, blue pants a yellow shirt and a green coat, it was Loke a Fairy Tail mage known for his good looks and being ranked in the top ten "wizards I want as my boyfriend" of the weekly sorcerer, Erza only let out another sigh and continue walking toward the entrance.

XOXOXO

back at Onibas city

"Fi" Link called her companion and a small orb of light went out of the sword in his back and then the orb transformed into a girl with a purple dress

"yes, master Link?" asked Fi wondering what will her master want of her

"where do we heard of that Lullaby thing?" Link asked not sure where he learn about that

"mass murder magic, Lullaby" Fi said and Link´s eyes widen in shock after hearing those words "it is a flute in the shape of a skull with three eyes created by the black mage Zeref, it has the power to take away the lives of all those who hear it´s melody, it is forbidden magic that was sealed away but there is a 86% of probabilities that the man who was referred to as "Kage-chan" has the means to dispel the seal on Lullaby" finished Fi and now Link has a serious look on his face

"then we will go after hi-"

"Hey you jackass!" Link didn't finish as he watch some men coming to his way, Link recognized two of them as they were at the bar, Fi then returned to the sword and Link get in position to face them

"Eisenwald" Link murmured as they were now just a few meters away from him

"hey, where did the lady go!?" said one of the members confused that Fi just disappear from sight

"it doesn't matter Lawren, we have to take care of him before he ruins our plans" said a short man with a sadistic smirk on his face "Let´s go buddies!"

"yeah!" said everyone as magic circles appeared on their hands and fired lots of different magic, lightning, fire, darkness and light waves were fired towards Link and then an explosion occurred and they were all laughing at the unfortunate man who just become ash, but there eyes widen in surprise at what they saw.

Link was standing there unscathed with his hylian shield at hand in front of him.

"Impossible" said one of the members of Eisenwald in disbelief "how can that little shield still be in one part after receiving all of our attacks" Link only smirked and proceed to take out something of his pouch, all the members of Eisenwald had their eyes out of their socks at seeing Link took out a boomerang that was larger than the pouch, the boomerang have the shape of wings in each side, Link then prepared the boomerang and it started to form a hurricane around the boomerang.

"take this!" Link yelled as he threw the boomerang and a tornado formed and make all the members of the dark guild to make twist because of the powerful wind, Link then take out one of his clawshots and shoot it to the top of the building, when the clawshot pulled him he let fall something.

when the tornado finally stop and the members of Eisenwald fall to the ground all of them had spirals on their faces relieved that they stopped spinning.

"finally… it´s stopped" said one of the members but the his eyes widen in surprise when he saw that all of them were surrounded by bombs "oh fuc-" BOOM, was all he managed to say before the bombs exploded

Link was on top of a building when he heard the explosion "huh, maybe I overdid it, a little" Link said as the gale boomerang returned to his hand, he then put it away in his pouch along the clawshot and then he start to run to the end of the building then jumped, he put his hands on his mouth and whistle two seconds passed and the a giant crimson bird come and take Link high in the heavens

"I have to stop those guys before they use the Lullaby" said Link as he watched his surroundings and then see smoke far of the city he then proceed to fly there at incredible speed "let´s go Alae!" said Link and his crimson loftwing only let out a sound and flew faster.

XOXOXO

"Erza, you are going to fast!" yelled gray from the four wheeled magic car roof, a man of black hair, white coat with a blue shirt underneath, brown pants and black boots. "look, your CE plug is like a balloon!" Gray was worried since the magic vehicule takes magic power depending on the the speed that is used.

"If we let that flute be played many innocents will perish! only by listening to it´s melody the life of the person will be absorbed" said Erza determined to stop Eisenwald no matter what.

"and what are we supposed to do when we get there if you have your magic power drained" said Gray since Erza is using a lot of magic power to get to Eisenwald as fast as they can.

"Gray! what is that!" yelled happy while looking at the sky with wide eyes, Gray turn to look at happy with a confused look

"what is what?" he asked

"that" happy a blue cat with a bag on his back said while raising his paw to the sky, Gray followed only to see a giant crimson bird flying at incredible speed in the same direction they were heading, then a blonde haired girl take her head out of the window to take a look as well.

"what is so surprising about it? it is only a bird" said the girl

"Lucy, when have you seen a bird fly that fast, being that big and more important someone riding a bird" this time Erza attention turn to the bird and even Natsu the pink haired dragon slayer still feeling dizzy show his head to watch if the words of happy were true, and effectively there was someone on top of the bird, Erza managed to see a green hat and she narrowed her eyes assuming that it was the same guy from the bar.

"you are right happy" said Lucy

"aye" was all the feline said "Lucy now that I see the bird I remember that there is something I need to tell you" Lucy turn to the cat waiting for the cat to tell her "I think it has something to do with fish" happy was deep in thought with his arms crossed and a very serious expression

"what does a bird have to do with fish" Lucy just sweat dropped at the idiocy of the blue cat

"he jump!" said Gray in disbelief, he was still in the roof of the vehicle, the person who seemed to be riding the bird let himself fall from the considerably height he was, arms and legs spreaded to the sides as if he has experience maneuvering in free fall "who the hell in the world would let himself fall from that high without at least wind magic! Erza is there some place ahead of us?!" finished Gray still observing the person fall.

"yes, oshibana station, if Eisenwald kidnapped the train from the last city that is the place where it will stop next" said Erza surprised as well that the man jump from where he was but assumes that he has the means to land softly on the ground. "we are here" said Erza as she quickly took of the CE plug and run towards the train station everyone following closely, Natsu the pink haired dragon slayer being carried by the blonde celestial mage Lucy.

there was the army not allowing anyone from the public to enter the station, they say that there was a problem with the rails, but it was obviously for the Fairy Tail mages that it was Eisenwald doing, the army continue to ask the people to stay away until Erza approach them

"please everyone, stay away from the station until further advice!" said the soldier through a speaker so it is easily to speak to everyone without yelling.

"you, what is the situation there?" asked Erza as she reached the soldier shoulder.

"who the hell are yo-" the soldier didn't finished since Erza gave him a brutal headbutt, then she approach the next one.

"what is happening inside?"

"heh? another headbutt from Erza

Lucy only sweat dropped at seeing how the armored girl continue to headbutt the soldiers who didn´t gave the answers Erza is expecting.

" I think she only likes persons who answer immediately" said Lucy

"now you understand what Erza likes don´t you" added Gray sweat dropped as well

"said the one who is naked!" yell Lucy at Gray who once again took his clothes off leaving just his boxers.

"Eisenwald is inside" declared Erza who made a pile of people with smoke coming from where she headbutted them. "Let´s go"

XOXOXO

the Fairy Tail's strongest team were running inside the station searching for dark mages, until they hear someone approach them at high speed.

"someone is coming!" yelled in panic since she didn't want to come and do not wish to fight with an entire dark guild but was forced to come

"he is mine!" said Natsu suddenly revived from his dizziness and starts to pull air into his mouth "roar of the fire dragon!" said Natsu and he realised a burst of flames that went directly to the man who just reach the same place where they were and then an explosion occurred

"you idiot!" Erza slapped hard in the cheek of Natsu "we could have interrogated him before you attacked, he is probably unconscious now" said Erza but when the smoke of the explosion start to dissipate a green blur rushed towards them and Erza instinctively reequip a broad sword to block another sword.

everyone was surprised specially Erza since she barely was able to block the slash but then her eyes widen when she recognized the man who was locking swords with her, it was the same man from the bar,the one with green clothes, she didn't miss as well that the earrings of the man were shining in a crimson color but then faded away, the man then jumped a few feets away as a burning punch and an ice hammer almost hit him.

"who are you and what is your relation to Eisenwald!" Erza has already start to demand answers and the green man only gave them a confused look.

"answer her you idiot" Natsu demanded as well as his hands were on fire again and Gray join his hands and a cold aura start to flow from him.

"I could ask you the same, I could assume you are with them since you attack without figuring out first my presence here" the man told them, but he didn't take his eyes off of them, he recognized the red haired girl but she could attack at any moment without asking just like the other two guys, she could also observe a blue cat behind them as well as a blonde haired girl who apparently was blushing, Link only sweat dropped at that but didn't lower his guard, he has his hylian shield out and a sword that it wasn't the master sword but another of much more low quality.

'he is handsome' Lucy thought but then she heard Happy laughing

"he lllliiiiiikkkes you" happy rolled his tonge

"shut up"

"Natsu, Gray calm down, he is right in the fact that we attack him without knowing who it was, we could have hurted an innocent person" Erza said the the two teens seems to calm down a little but they still keep their guard as well as Erza since this man received Natsu´s breath and he is completely fine "sorry we attack you my friends here are idiots" Erza was able to hear yells of protest but ignore them and continue "my name is Erza Scarlet, mage of Fairy Tail, and my friends are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy and Happy, may we know who are you?" asked Erza and finally Link decide to trust them and put his shield on his back and put the sword back to its sheath that was on the contrary side of the Master sword.

"my name is Link nice to meet you, I have heard of you Titania, I'm here to stop Eisenwald from using Lullaby, and if you are from a guild then I assume you are here for the same reason" said Link, and Erza nod

"Hey there Link sorry for burning you" Link could only sweat drop at the suddenly change of atmosphere

"well then, we should hurry and find Erigor before it's too late" Erza said and all of them nod in response "you come as well Link" Link only let out a sigh as if he were going to other place just because they are here.

once again they start running and finally reach a large room and they heard a sinister voice directed at them it was from a man with white hair, sandals,the lower part of a tunic and his chest and abdomen exposed while carrying a large scythe.

"I knew you would come, Fairy flies"

"Erigor" Erza mumbled and then notice that all of the members of Eisenwald are in the same room

"time to die flies, you too my green clothed friend"


	3. Death music vs Sacred Music

**Hey guys, well this chapter will probably be ready after christmas so happy christmas to all of you, another thing is that after christmas I will not update so frequently so please those who read this be patient I'm not going to abandon the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail**

**XOXOXO**

CHAPTER 2: Death music vs Sacred music

All of the the members of Eisenwald were looking at Erza, Link and the other members of Fairy Tail with smirks on their faces, confident in their numbers.

"you damn flies" it was kageyama who said that "for you Erigor-sama get mad at me!" it seems he was angry with them for something, Natsu recognized the voice and direct his gaze to him

"what are you planning, bastards?" Erza demanded, Link was surprised that after seeing her attitude, she didn't question him further after the second meeting they have "what are you going to do with Lullaby?"

"can't you figure it out?" asked Erigor with a wide smirk on his face, he then jumped and start to float in the air and was beside the speakers of the station "we are going to use it here" answered Erigor standing on top of the speakers.

"your plan is to broadcast Lullaby?" Erza asked with dangerous eyes

"I wonder how many spectators are right now surrounding the station, and if we increase the volume it will reach all the city hahaha" Erigor laughed maniacally "the death melody that it is"

"you are planning on killing all the innocents of the city with that flute?" asked Erza and unnoticed for her and Erigor, Link has put his right hand on his pouch, Lucy who was observing has a curious look.

"it is a purification, I will purificate all those fools who defend their rights and security" said Erigor apparently getting angrier with each word he said "without knowing that those rights have stolen, their sin is to live without knowing that they aren't alone in the world, and… the shinigami has come to punish them!" that was it, Link took out his hand of his pouch with the clawshot in hand, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy with wide eyes at seeing that something bigger that the pouch come out easily.

Link then pointed the clawshot towards Erigor head and shoot it, Erigor only took a step to the side with a smirk on his face and let the claw pass him.

"heh, is that all you-" Erigor didn't finish as Link went flying towards him and give him a kick on the face, then Link kept himself in the wall and unsheath his sword.

"how dare you do that to Erigor-sama" said Kageyama as he put a hand on the floor and a black magic circle appear making his shadows move by themselves and when they went to attack Link they were instantly destroyed by Natsu.

"so that was you voice, heh there are lots of them, I'm all fired up" Natsu said with flaming hands

"what are you waiting for after them!" yelled Erigor who was standing up after the kick Link delivered him 'that bastard, you are not going to interfere with my true plans' Erigor thought as he watched all his members lunch to attack the mages "show them the fear of facing a dark guild" finished Erigor as he flew up once again and then disappeared.

Link notice that and tried to go after him but there were lots of Eisenwald in front of him, but Erza, Natsu and Gray then were in front of Link to help him

"Link go after him we will take care of this guys" said Erza and Link only nodded and went after him "Natsu, Gray if you two are together there is no one who can stop you not even an entire guild" Erza finished and wasn't paying attention to the duo who seemed that they were going to start and fight at any moment, then Erza turn to them slightly and they were already hugged.

"aye, sir" said Natsu imitating Happy

"I, Rayure will stop that guy from reaching Erigor-sama" said the guy who has black tapes attached to his fingers.

"wait Rayure he doesn't seem like someone you can take on your own" said Kageyama as he went after his comrade

"hehe, oi guys after we take out those two idiots we can have fun with the girls" said one of the dark mages and everyone laugh "let´s cut the wings of the flies" said the same guy as he cracked his knuckles.

"it seems that being beautiful is some kind of curse" said Lucy as she put her hands together as if praying

"you, bastards" said Erza as she put her hand in front as if holding something and then a scarlet magic circle appeared and a sword was materialized. Natsu and Gray put fighting stances as well "one more insult to Fairy Tail and you will not get to see the tomorrow" then a lot of Eisenwald launch ate her with their own swords

"like we care! we have our own magic swords!" said the bunch mages, but then Erza with two slashes she defeated all of them and their swords were shattered, natsu proceed to use his hand to create fire waves making all the mages fly, and Gray put his palm together with his fist creating ice lances terminating with any mages that were near him, Erza then requip a spear and hit with it four mages at the same time and instantly requip the spear to a pair of short swords.

"no way, is she changing the shape of her weapon?" asked Lucy in shock at the battle, no massacre in front of her, Erza was incredibly strong and fast.

"that girl, is requiping too fast" said one of the remaining members of Eisenwald with wide eyes

"requip?" Lucy asked since apparently she didn't know what kind of magic is that.

"aye, magic swords is similar to celestial magic, Lucy" start to talk Happy with a paw raised "it works when you call a weapon from an alternate space, change constantly of weapons is called requip" finished with a smile and Lucy has an amazed look

"amazing"

"Erza is just getting started though"

"well then I'm going to fight as well" said Lucy as she reach for her keys

"it is not necessary Lucy, the truth is that I don't know why Erza asked us to come" Gray opined since Erza was destroying every one of Eisenwald

"he is right Erza!, you are taking all the fun!" Natsu yelled, he was mad because every time he was about to punch a dark mage Erza appear and take him out

"but there are still a lot of them" Lucy said and she was about to take the key of cancer until Erza took a step forward.

"what a pain... I will defeat all of you" Erza declared and a magic circle appeared under her foot and her entire body start to shine and her armor disappeared and was replaced with another armor"

"usually requip magic is used only to change weapons, but Erza improved to the level where she can change magic armors as well, that is the magic of Erza, "The Knight"" finished happy, Lucy was perplexed as now there stood Erza with a breast-plate, leaving her abdomen exposed, she has armored skirt that reach her legs, on the back there are silver wings, and finally she has a silver headband with wings on the sides.

"go my blades" Erza said as lots of swords appeared and start spin around Erza until it looked like a disc "ring sword" Erza said and the ring of swords were launched at them, each one of them was defeated leaving two guys left.

"no way she is…" one of the remaining two said fearfully, "damn you" the other said as he went to attack Erza but was launched at the earth by a flaming punch that create a crater, 'no doubt she is the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail, and the other is the Salamander' thought the man in shock "Titania, the queen of fairies and Salamander Natsu, I'm not fighting you!" screamed the man as he start to run at the exit.

"I think he will go to where Erigor is, follow him quickly, that Link guy may need a hand" Erza said to his comrades.

"what about you Erza" Gray said worried as well as Natsu, Lucy and Happy who approach her

"NOW!" Erza growled at them making the freeze and then turn to run

"aye, sir" said all of them in unison, after they left, Erza went to his knees from exhaustion, the vehicle take a lot of her magic power for going too fast and the heaven's wheel armor almost take all what was left, Gray was right she should have been more careful.

**XOXOXO**

_a few minutes after Link went for Erigor_

'damn, where did he go' wondered Link as he run through the corridors until he saw how a punch come at him from the shadows, he jumped to the side avoiding it and then turn around to see two men one was Kageyama, and the other was rayure.

"huh, so you were able to dodge it, it doesn't matter you will not be able to stop both of us" said Kageyama confident

"yes, we will kill you right now" said Rayure and the things on his fingers start to move on their own "no one can escape from my Urumi" those things were directly at Link and he avoid them with a backflip, then he took the normal sword on his back as well as the hylian shield, "die!" once again those black ribbons attack Link but he cut them and run towards Rayure

"damn" Rayure used his ribbons to defend from the slash, but it never come Link instead of attack with his sword he slide his leg and make Rayure lose his balance and fall to the ground, and link followed with a somersault and kicked him in the stomach, leaving him unconscious.

Kageyama, was surprised, Rayure, one of the top of Eisenwald was taken out easily by a person they didn't even know, and now he doubted he would be able to defeat him

'it doesn't matter I only have to stop him until Erigor-san puts the wind barrier' Kageyama thought and he smirked, this only make Link narrow his eyes "well, well who are you with?, I have never heard of a man that fights like you, I can tell that you are not part of the guild of those flies so who are you with?, the council maybe?" Link didn't answer and went to attack with a horizontal slash.

"shadow shield" Kageyama commanded and shield made of shadows appear stopping the attack, if he were using the master sword the shadows would disintegrate before even the blade touch them, Link step back immediately since it would be bad stay close to those shadows "shadow snakes" this time snakes made of shadows appear and went to attack Link, but Link cut them with his sword easily "what about this shadow knuckle" punches of shadow went to Link and now he defend with his shield not even moving an inch.

Link then sheath his weapons, went to his pouch and take out a bow that looks like golden wings, he put an arrow there, and light surround it making it look like a golden arrow, Kageyama eyes widen and put both hands in the floor

"shadow shield, full power" Kageyama said and the shield of shadows once again formed, this time Kageyama was using all his power to defend against the next attack from Link, Link wasn't using to much power since the force of the bow within a light arrow would be enough to cross all the station piercing anything and anyone in his way

Link then shoot the arrow and when it reach the shadow shield, it vanished like smithereens and impaled Kageyama on the wall from the stomach, Kageyama coughed blood and start to lose consciousness, Link immediately went up to him took out the arrow, and bandaged him up, Kageyama was surprised, his enemy help him.

Link then stand up and start to run again until he reach the exit, and there was Erigor sitting in the air, "hoh, so you managed to defeat even Kageyama, you may be a worthy opponent but I have something to do first" Link the heard the sound of wind, it was unmistakable, the same sound as when Zelda fall to the surface because of that tornado, he then turn back and there it was a tornado surrounding the station, he turn back to Erigor who a magic circle in hand and Link was pushed back to the station with the tornado surrounding it "this is my wind wall, it cannot be passed from the inside only from out hahaha" Erigor laugh and start to fly to another direction "I have to make those geezers pay for all they have done, I will kill those guild masters"

Link tried to pass but the wind when he heard guild masters but it really was impenetrable, if Link remember correctly there was a conference of guild masters in the next station, after a few moments Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy get to where Link was, and all of them have surprised looks after seeing the wall of wind, Natsu try to break with force but was unable to cross

"Gray can't you freeze the wind or something?" asked Lucy

"if it was possible I would have already done it" Gray answered with an expression of isn't that obvious, then an orb of light come from the sword in Link's back and then become a young woman in a purple dress and everyone had amazed expressions.

"master, if my data is correct the dark mage of Eisenwald Kageyama who obtain the Lullaby probably knows dispel magic since he retrieve the flute while sealed and now they are able to use it which means that he probably dispel the seal somehow" informed the blue woman

Link then turn to the Fairy Tail mages who have their mouths open by the sudden appearance of the woman who comes from the sword of Link, he only sigh and went to explain

"it's a long story but whatever, her name is Fi and she is my companion" said Link and all of them seem to recover a little "we have to go for Kageyama, I left him in the station after I beat him" after that Fi return to the sword and all of them were about to return to the station when they see a person carrying another, it was Erza with Kageyama on her shoulder.

"Erza what happened?" asked Gray

"I'm already aware of the wall of wind,and thought that maybe Kageyama would be able to dispel it" Link was amazed by her deduction since was the same one of Fi "but when I was going to make him dispel the wind he got stabbed in the back, I believe it was someone from Eisenwald so we couldn't escape, broadcast the death melody here wasn't their plan"

"no, their plan is to use the Lullaby where all the guild masters are right now" Link said that and all the faces of the teens were in shock, they were from Fairy Tail so their master was probably there as well, it is normal to be worried.

"those bastards want to hurt the old man, I will not let them" said Natsu as he went running to the wind but was pushed back and have several cuts after it.

"Kageyama we need you, please" Erza pleaded since she doesn't want her master to be killed by lullaby, but Kageyama was too weak to even stand up.

"master Link" Fi said as she materialized once again, and Erza was surprised since it is the first time she has seen the blue woman "if dispel the wind in not possible anymore then there is only one option that is possible at the moment, the wind should not be a problem underground, so I recommend to dig to the other side" finished Fi

"but how are we going to dig to the other side?" Lucy asked "we don't have anything to dig with"

"I have special gauntlets made for digging, but it will take time" said Link as he searched for his mogma mittens in his pouch

"ahh, Lucy I just remembered what I were about to tell you in the four wheeled" Happy the blue feline said as he take out a golden key "here, this was evarloo's key"

"that is the key of Virgo!" Lucy screamed with her eyes out of their place "why do you have it, steal is not good" Lucy was lecturing Happy while she grabbed his cheeks and start to move them in all directions.

"but it was Virgo the one who asked me to give you her key" Happy tried to say since Lucy pinching his cheeks didn't allow him to talk clearly, but when Lucy heard this she stop moving happy cheeks, Link only sweat dropped, it was like a circus since he met the fairy tail mages, he didn't say it but it was fun to be with them.

"screw this, we should stop losing time like this" Gray muttered while Natsu seems to be in deep thought with his arms to the sides.

"Virgo? do you mean that gorilla maid? Natsu asked as he remembered his fight with enormous pink haired maid

"Virgo said, that since Evarloo was arrested her contract with him was canceled" Happy continued his explanation in how he got the key "so she come to me and tell me that she wanted to form a new contract with you, Lucy"

"that's nice Happy but right now there isn't time for this, we have to get out of here fast" Lucy said as she turn to Link who has already the mogma mitts in his hands

"but-" Happy didn't get to finish as Lucy turn to him again and once again start to pinch his cheeks and move them to different directions.

"shut up, cats should stay quiet and say meow meow"

"but, Virgo can dig holes in the floor" Happy said as if he were in some kind of drama show, but Link quickly directed his glance towards Lucy, a celestial spirit will dig faster than him to the other side "I thought that she could use her magic and get us to the other side faster than Link and his useless mitts" Link's eye twitched in annoyance, he could break concrete and even strong metal with his mitts and the cat call them useless.

"what?" Erza asked

"are you serious?" Gray continue

"ehee" Natsu laughed as he remembered that Virgo could do that

"I see" Lucy finished, all of them ignoring the killing intent of the green clad man towards the blue feline "good idea, Happy" Lucy said as she hugged the cat still ignoring Link. "why didn't you said it earlier?"

"you were pinching my cheeks" Happy finished with a sinister voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Lucy bowed several times since it was really her fault "I will compensate you I promise"

"Can you hurry up, so we can get done with this please?" Link was hasty, he needed to get out of the wind of wall before he launched Happy towards it, after all he has his story with cats in skyloft, the ones who turned into cute little demons in the night and even if they fall from the island they return flying using their ears.

"right" Lucy put the key in front of her face and chanted "I'm the one that connects this world with the one of the spirits" she then put the key as if there was a door in front of her and a yellow magic circle appeared under her feet "now! spirit answer my call and cross the gate" she then moved the key from up to down "open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy finished and a young girl with chains in her wrists in a maiden outfit appeared

"what can I do to help you my lady" the young girl questioned, but Lucy wasn't able to talk, this isn't the Virgo she met before

"who are you?" Lucy asked not trusting at all the young maid

"Yo Marco, you are thin" Natsu was already socializing with the summoned spirit

"my name is Virgo, I apologize for the trouble I make you in the past" Virgo said with a gentle smile

"but you are like a totally different person!" Lucy screamed with her eyes out of place

"she seems to be a good person" opined Link approving the spirit

"I am a stellar spirit loyal to its master, I take the form that my master wishes the most" Virgo answered to the question Lucy had in her head.

"but you looked stronger before" Natsu said with a taunting voice.

"really? in that case… I will take my last form" Virgo said as she transformed into her gorilla form

"why do you say that?, I prefer the thin Virgo!" Lucy protested

"understood" Virgo returned to her other form

"anyways, can we form a contract later? we don't have time to lose" Lucy said wanting to get out as soon as possible.

"as you wish, my lady"

"don't call me lady please"

"then do you wish me to call you queen?" Virgo asked as she looked the whip on the waist of Lucy.

"neither"

"then, princess?" Link was starting to get impatient, he could have already get out if it wasn't because Virgo is supposed to be able to do it faster, the worst part was that Virgo was somewhat like Fi.

"that would be fine" Lucy said as she imagined herself like a princess

"well then, I'm going to proceed" Virgo said and her eyes suddenly flashed red, and she start to dig an incredibly wide hole at great speed, no doubt she was faster than Link

"well done Lucy" Erza said as she grabbed Lucy's head and slammed it against her breastplate, and she only let out a yell of pain.

'I hope I don't receive that kind of affection from her' Link thought nervously

**XOXOXO**

_out of the wind barrier_

as soon as Virgo get to the other side, the first one to get out was Link who immediatly call Alae by whistling, Natsu who was following close behind was amazed at the giant crimson bird since it is the first time he has seen it clearly, the last time he was very dizzy to take a good look, but now it was when he realised that it was a magnificent creature, who has an aura that demands respect and crimson feathers as bright as the scales of his father, in that way the bird reminded Natsu of his dragon father Igneel.

"happy let's follow them, I want to beat that Erigor bastard" said Natsu eager to fight

"aye, sir" responded Happy as he was just getting out of the hole and use his area magic to make his wings appear and carry Natsu to where Erigor is, that is when both Natsu and Happy realized the incredible speed of the bird that is now almost out of reach to their glances

"fast Happy, or else that Link guy will take all the fun as well" Natsu was even imitating the movements of the wings to try and fly faster

"but Natsu there is no way I can fly that fast" Happy protested as the followed Link and his loftwing Alae.

"we did it" said Gray triumphantly who has just exit the hole, was looking at the wall of wind around the station, and surprisingly still has his clothes on.

"hurry, we have to move" Erza said to Lucy who was the last one to exit the hole

"oh, the wind is too strong" Lucy said as she hold her hair so the wind don't ruin it, but her mini skirt was flying with the wind

"princess, someone could see your underwear" said Virgo as she put down the skirt of Lucy with both hands, but in consequence her own maid skirt was up allowing Gray to see her underwear

"you should worry about yourself" Lucy protested

"it is useless" Kageyama said, who was currently in the ground, he was dragged out by Natsu who refused to leave him behind when his guildmates tried to kill him. "there is no way to reach him, we… win" finished Kageyama with a weak smile, the Fairy Tail mages all have serious looks on their faces

"eh? where is Natsu and Link? Erza asked, she just noticed but since she was out of the hole none of them were nearby.

"Happy, is not here either" Gray noticed the blue feline wasn't with them.

**XOXOXO**

on a bridge, close to where the guild masters are

"hehe, the city is just ahead" Erigor laughed as he approached each time more the next city, what he didn't notice was an object flying at incredible speed that was very close to him "you will see damn geezers" after that is when he heard a sound behind him, he turned around just to barely block a sword with his scythe, a bird already circling the area.

"I will not let you pass" said Link as he now blocked Erigor path after both took steps back after the first clash.

"damn you!" said Erigor clearly angry, he was almost to the guild masters and Link reach him too fast to believe. "you were with those flies at the station, why are you here?"

"to defeat you and take back the Lullaby" said Link with determination, as he took out the hylian shield of his back, the blue scarf flying wildly, Erigor also put a stance to fight back

meanwhile

a vehicle was running threw the rails, by Erza who was clearly tired, inside the vehicle was Gray, Lucy and Kageyama, the last one clearly unhappy with the fact that they bring him along.

"why am I here?" asked Kageyama as he looked at the window

"the city was deserted, so we are going to take you to a doctor in clover city" responded Lucy "you should thank me" Lucy added a bit with arrogance.

"no… that is not what I mean" kageyama said now with his eyes closed "what I want to say is, why did you save me? your enemy" finished as he opened one eye "oh, I see you are planning to use me as a hostage to negotiate with Erigor, well that will not work, he is too cold for that" Kageyama said that with a depressive aura. "he would never do something for me"

"If you want to die so badly, just tell me" said Gray with a serious look "not everything is about life or death" at that statement Kageyama looked at Gray surprised "you should think more in the future, that depends on you" after that the magic vehicule almost fall from the rails, and because of the movement Lucy put her ass on the face of Kageyama.

"Erza?" Gray asked in concern

"sorry about that, everything is fine" Erza answered while hiding her exhaustion, she didn't want her comrades to worry about her

"Don't shove your big ass in my face" Kageyama demand to Lucy since he almost die from asphyxiation

"Hiiiiieeeee, that is sexual harassment, Gray kill him" now Lucy demanded, how could a man implore to not being shoved by an ass such like her own, exist.

"oi, don't make light of my words of wisdom" Gray simply responded to Lucy, meanwhile Erza was having problems to clear her vision

'my vision is starting to get all blurry' Erza thought, her eyes are as if she had clouds inside them 'it seems I truly used too much magic power, Natsu, and you too Link… stop Erigor no matter what, it's up to you' Erza was only able to put her hopes in the young dragon slayer and the green swordsman.

back to where Link and Erigor are

"you damn pest, let me through" Erigor demanded angrily, he then put his hand forward and a gray magic circle appeared, a tornado coming from it directly at Link, the wind seems that took everything in his way but when Erigor didn't expect it Link came out of the dust created by the tornado at high speed.

Link did an horizontal slash, but Erigor blocked with his scythe, Link didn't stop there as he continued to attack now with a diagonal slash but Erigor blocked again but each strike Link delivered was pushing Erigor back and that was making him angry, Link went to pierce him but Erigor moved to the side barely avoiding it and Link then tossed his sword and made a complete turn using his sword once again clashing with the scythe but it was powerful enough that Erigor fall from the bridge but then start to use his wind magic to fly and stop himself from falling

'what the hell with him, I have never seen a man with such skill in combat, he is not even using magic!' Erigor yelled in his mind, Link was overpowering him in skill and strength 'I will not let this pest ruin my plan' Erigor thought as he start to fly towards Link, he then move his scythe and try to slash him diagonally, but Link only put his left foot back and inclined his body to avoid being cut, after the scythe passed Link once again start to attack starting with a vertical slash from his head, Erigor almost had time to register the speed of Link when he jumped back but not fast enough since Link has cut him not too deeply but he was bleeding.

Link didn't give time to Erigor to recover as he went forward, but Erigor this time react in time to make another slash with his scythe, Link used the hylian shield to defend, sparks coming from the shield Link use the momentum of the slash of Erigor to turn around slightly crouched and then return in the same direction with a swing of his sword.

"Hyaaa" Link screamed with all his might hitting the staff of the scythe, but the force was enough that it shattered and Erigor was badly wounded this time with the horizontal slash, lots of blood coming from the wound.

"haaaaa!" Erigor yelled in pain as he was sent flying backwards twenty meters, Erigor managed to stand up panting heavily only to see Link perfectly fine. "you, damn pest, I will finish you! with my full power" said Erigor as he start to fly once again, and then a magic circle the size of his body appeared "storm mail" Erigor said and suddenly a strong wind enveloped Erigor, the wind cover his entire body as some kind of armor. "now, I will kill you so I can get to those geezers" Erigor declared and went to attack Link faster than before, Erigor delivered a punch to the face but Link dodge and then slash from the Left side, but when the sword collided with the wind, Link's eyes widen in shock, the sword wasn't able to penetrate, his hand was trembling by the force Link was putting into trying to pass threw the wind, but the sword didn't go forward a centimeter

"hehe, die!" Erigor yelled and punch Link in the stomach with great force thanks to the wind around his body, Link was sent back ten meters spinning, when he finally hit the ground he turn instantly to get on his feet "your efforts are futile, you will never be able to break my storm mail with that sword of yours" Link couldn't see it but Erigor was smirking triumphantly "now, I will finish you off with my greatest magic" Erigor said as a great amount of wind start to accumulate around Link, it was without a doubt a tornado, but that alone will not be enough "you may be thinking that is just a tornado" at the statement Link narrow his eyes.

a light current of wind touched Link in the face, then Link only felt something wet fall from his cheek, he then touched with his thumb only to feel pain, he then start to watch his thumb with blood in it

"this wind cuts everything, what you experimented was just a little current, what do you think it will happen if you get trapped in a tornado with that magic active eh, well it is obvious… ONLY BLOOD! wind that cuts everything "Emera baram!"" Erigor finally used his magic, in the middle of his body appeared a magic circle and around it lots of tiny magic circles circling the one of the middle

'damn it, I will have to use it' Link thought as he tried to activate a crystal that it is inside of his pouch the hylian shield alone will not be able defend himself from every angle where the wind can cut, the tornado was already surrounding him and when it was about to cut him a blue light appeared.

**XOXOXO**

"let's go Happy, max speed! Natsu screamed, they were about to reach the bridge that is next to Clover city, where Link and Erigor where fighting.

"aye, sir!" Happy screamed as well , he was using all his magic power to fly at max speed and be able to go in the direction the loftwing of Link went, but suddenly he stopped

"oi, Happy why did you stop? we have to reach Erigor" Natsu demanded to his blue friend

"Natsu, what is that" Happy said and Natsu follow with his eyes in the direction where Happy was watching, there he saw a person in green clothes with a sword and a shield and there was another person, or what they think was another person, they could only see wind in the silhouette of a person, then they watch how the typhoon in human shape starts to fly and then a giant tornado appeared where Link stood

"Link!" Natsu shout, he may just met Link but he believed he was a good person "bastard, what did you make to Link!" once again Natsu shout as he tried to deliver a flaming punch to Erigor, but his flames disappeared and Natsu wasn't even able to land the hit as he was pushed back "what the hell? why did my flames disappeared"

"haha, stupid fly, fire will never defeat wind, now get away or you will get the same destiny as your friend, there is no way that his body still remains, look" Erigor said and then tornado where Link was disappeared, the rails and even the bridge made of stone was full of cuts of around 3 meters to five, Natsu's eyes shot wide open at what he saw when the wind was fully dispersed there was a blue crystal and inside was a person Erigor only smirked evilly at the shocked expression of Natsu believing that maybe there is a finger remaining but then he turn around only to be surprised as well to see a blue crystal, but what shocked him the most was the fact that the crystal was perfectly fine "what!? impossible!"

"Nayru's love" the person inside the crystal replied softly was Link, he has used a defensive spell from the age where Hyrule still exists, he obtained it when he draw out the master sword in this age, the crystal then disappeared, Link raise his head to see Natsu with a surprised expression and Erigor still wrapped in a whirlwind, Link then smiled "what's wrong Erigor? I thought you said your wind can cut anything"

"you, bastard how did you do that!" Erigor demanded furious, there are veins sprouting in his forehead

"it is a spell, one that is already programmed similar to the magic rings that can produce different magics, for example a fire mage can use water magic if he has a ring that manipulates water, anyone can use a magic ring as long as the person has an origin, in other words magic power inside of him, mine is a defensive spell that protects me from every angle, and instead of a ring is a little crystal" Link explained as he show them a crystal with a blue light orb inside of it

"that is how you defend yourself from my spell, bastard"

"amazing" Natsu just watched in amazement to Link along with happy who was standing beside Natsu, he has used almost all his magic power to get to the bridge, Link was an incredible mage "oi, Link you are a really powerful mage!"

"erm, actually I'm not a mage, not yet at least, I have the potential to use magic but I haven't learned it, this was a spell that is already programmed so I only used magic power to activate it, also as long as my origin is neutral I can learn any magic" Link said and Natsu now was shocked at that a non-mage was this strong, to be able to fight like that without magic really surprised Natsu how strong would he become if he were to learn magic "now Erigor let's finish this" Link said as he return his eyes to Erigor"

"heh, it is really surprising that you fight like this without magic, but still you will never be able to break my storm mail, even if you were to use magic nothing would change" Erigor said, his confidence returned

"Natsu! get back, I don't want you or Happy to get in cross fire" Link warned to Natsu as he put back to it's sheath the sword and the hylian shield as well

"what!? no, it is my turn to fight if you can't touch him then I will defeat him" Natsu demanded as he start to walk towards them, Happy stay where he was since he was of no help at the moment, but then Link shot him a glare that reminded him of Erza and start to run back afraid that he might be like Erza "come on, Happy

"aye, sir" Happy seems to be scared as well

once Happy and Natsu where far enough, Link proceed to put his left foot forward, and then both hands on the right part of the waist as if holding a ball

"you said that fire can't beat wind" Link said a red aura appeared around him "I will show you how wrong you are"

"die!, you damn pest!" Erigor yelled as he sent another tornado towards Link, but Link only proceed to take a step and slam his palm on the floor, then a giant dome of fire appeared colliding with the tornado of Erigor, but instead the flames start to grow enormously

"the wind only makes the fire grow bigger" Link finished and then the dome of fire consumed the tornado and reach Erigor, the heat was so intense and the power so big that the rails were melt and the stone bridge burned to the point to be black, smoke was coming from the body of Erigor who was already unconscious because of the burns in his body.

"phew, it is over" said Link as he went to Erigor and took the Lullaby from him which surprisingly was intact, then he sat down on the floor which was still hot from Link's spell then Natsu went running towards him Happy in his shoulder because he would get burn

"oi!, why do yo you ask me to stand back if you use a fire spell I thought you said you weren't a mage, you got some powerful flames" Natsu said already in front of Link

"I'm not, I just used another programmed spell just like the crystal this one is called Din's fire it is offensive magic unlike Nayru's love" Link said as he now showed a little crystal with a red light orb. "and I told you to get away for your safety it is a spell to destroy the surroundings it is dangerous If someone is nearby, I notice that you are a very proficient fire mage but still"

"Natsu can't be defeated with fire since he was raised by a Dragon" Happy said with a paw raised and Link's eyes widen in surprise "he is a Dragon slayer he would have eaten the flames"

"What was the name of your dragon?" Link said with a serious expression he didn't know what happen to the divine dragons that help him in his last journey

"Igneel, why? Do you know another dragon? Natsu was very serious when it was about information that could lead him to Igneel

"no I don't, I heard about a Dragon called Eldin from very long ago I was curious nothing else" Link lied if he were to told him that he is from the past it could be dangerous.

"I see, well it doesn't matter what were you saying about your crystals?" Natsu just seemed to forget the serious matter about dragons

"I have another one that allows me to warp to any place where I put a mark, but I can only put a mark at a time" Link then explained the ability of Farore's wind "but if I use it in long distance Alae will have to find me"

"Alae? Who is he, some kind of fish?" Happy asked Natsu seems to have a puzzled look as well, Link only sweat dropped at the question of the blue cat, fish? Really?

"no, Alae is my partner you have probably see him already but anyways" Link said and then a four wheeled vehicle get to them, Gray coming out of it, followed by Lucy who went to help Erza who seemed exhausted and finally Kageyama who has a very shocked expression at seeing Erigor in such condition

"no way, Erigor was defeated" Kageyama couldn't believe it but then he took glimpse of the object in Link's hands

"well done, now we should head to the meeting hall, we'll report what happened and let the masters dispose of the flute" Erza said, she was still being supported with the help of Lucy, Link was exhausted as well Din's fire is not a spell that drains a lot of magic power it actually takes very little but it was the first time Link cast it, and he didn't expect the suddenly drain of energy, he could use a stamina potion he has left, but he didn't know if it could restore magic power as well

"Clover is not far from here" Happy said with enthusiasm, but then the four wheeled start to move, with shadow hands sprouting from it and taking the Lullaby from the grip of Link, he could have reacted in time but he was still feeling the drain from the spell and his body didn't respond in time.

"Kage!" Erza yelled at him as the vehicle passed them

"I've got the Lullaby, you let your guard down, flies! hahaha" Kageyama laughed like a crazy as he went full speed towards Clover city where the guild masters meeting was taking presence, all the mages couldn't believe that after saving him he just took the Lullaby and leave

"damn" Link was frustrated he didn't expect him to suddenly take it after he was defeated

"after him" Erza said as all the Fairy Tail mage start to chase him until they notice that Link wasn't moving at all "fast, we can't let him play the melody" Erza said to Link but he didn't move, instead he look at Erza with determination in his eyes

"he has a vehicle, by the time we reach him it will be too late" Link said and all the mages looked at him, confusion in their looks, was Link only going to let the masters die, but Erza manage to predict that he has probably a plan.

"then what are we going to do, we can't let him play the flute" Lucy was really confused she wants to save the masters but she didn't understand why Link wasn't going to do anything, she thought at least, but then he do something that confused her even more, he put the index finger of both hands in his mouth and then whistle "what are you doing, we don't have time, the mas-"

Lucy didn't finish when suddenly a giant crimson bird landed beside Link, the same one all of the mages see flying towards the train station before, it was really big, at least three meters tall, with big yellow eyes

"this is Alae, we will reach him faster with his help, it can carry all of us, but two person will have to go in his legs, it will help you rest a little as well, Erza" Link said to Erza and she send him a glare "you can't fool me, you used too much magic energy, and you don't want to worry your friends, but still you should worry about yourself more" like Link is one to talk though.

"tch, I'm fine but if your bird can take us there, then it's fine" Erza said and Link only smiled at her stubbornness, she is too prideful to let others see her weak side.

"well then get on, and his name is Alae, he doesn't like being called a bird" Link said and Erza looked at him curiously, it is just a bird, how did he know if it liked it or not; Natsu and Gray were already in the legs with wide grins in their faces and Happy in the peak..

"no way i'm riding on that, what if I fall" Lucy was really scared the winged creature gave her chills as if she didn't like him, after all for a loftwing it was really rare to ride with other persons that weren't their masters, but since Link was there and it was a serious problem at the moment he would let it pass this time

"we don't have option right now Lucy so get here" Erza said as she collocated herself in the back of the bird behind Link who has already positioned himself

"you will not fall, I promise" Link said with a smile in his face, and Lucy decide to trust the pointed ears man so she climbed it slowly and grab the feathers tightly "hold on, Alae let's go" Link said and Alae open it's wings that were five meters or more from side to side and suddenly starts to fly, surprisingly really fast even with all the persons he was carrying

"hieee" Lucy yelled, she was the only one really scared, Natsu and Gray were yelling as well but theirs was more of emotion than anything else, and Erza hugged Link unconsciously by the sudden action of the bird and Happy who couldn't handle the burst of speed get slammed in the head of Alae between the eyes, Link who has a very special vincule with Alae was able to notice that he was annoyed

'yes, they are an interesting bunch' Link thought and his loftwing only rolled his eyes, a few minute later they manage to see the guild masters meeting hall, so Alae land fifty meters before the hall and manage to see Kageyama about to play the Lullaby and a short man with orange clothes, Link didn't know who it was but he couldn't let the Lullaby to be played

"there he is" Gray said

""old man"" ""master"" Natsu and Gray said in unison, and Link eyes went wide in surprise, the little man was their master

'then that means he is Makarov of the ten wizards saints' Link thought and then a man dressed in a pink dress and lipstick approach them 'what the hell?' Link was really creeped of the man

"shh!" the man said and Gray, Natsu and Lucy jumped creeped as well of the man "we're just getting to the good part. now watch, oh but all of you are so cute specially that young man in green, totally my type" that was it Link climbed a tree in fear, he met weird persons in skyloft but this was simply wrong

"master Bob" Erza said in surprise

"Erza, sweetie, how you've grown" the man now identified as Bob said as he watched Erza

"is he really the master of Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy said, she was really freaked by the master of Blue Pegasus

"we can't let him play it" Erza said as she notice that Kageyama was about to play the flute

"we said, keep quiet and watch. this is the good part" said another man with brown hair, black glasses, dog collar in the neck and in his witch hat.

"and he is the master of Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy was surprised to see another master of a very known guild

"master Goldmine" Erza said surprised as well, they didn't seem worried at the fact the the flute was the Lullaby, Link who was on a branch of tree glance towards Kageyama who seems uneasy about playing the death melody narrow his eyes as he watched the eyes of the skull shine softly a sinister purple light from the eyes of the skull in the flute

"nothing will change" Makarov suddenly said as if he knew what Kageyama was thinking, probably something about changing the magic world "weak humans will always be weak, no matter how long you wait, but weakness is not always a bad thing, humans are weak creatures from the start" Link could swear Alae laughed at the fact he thinks the same of humans, weak creatures "uneasy by ourselves we form guilds, where we have allies and friends, in order to thrive, we bind together and progress ahead" Makarov was with his back facing Kageyama, his head turned slightly to watch him with an eye "these awkward combinations might run into more walls than would a single person… and we might take a long time to get where we're going, but as long as we believe in tomorrow and place one foot in front of the other we will be filled power from within, living a strong life means being able to smile" Makarov said and Kageyama eyes were in shock at the words of Makarov "and not relaying in something like that flute" after that Kageyama let the flute fall and then went to his knees.

"I surrender" Kageyama finally breathed out, Link was really surprised, the wisdom of Makarov reminded him of Gaepora the father of Zelda, well a mini-Gaepora and with bad taste in clothes. the Fairy Tail mages start to run towards their master Link approaching slowly as well

"what are you doing here?" Makarov suddenly said, surprised to see the probably most destructive mages of Fairy Tail together, suddenly Erza grabbed him and slam the face of the old man in her breast plate with a hug

"those words were so moving" Erza said almost crying, Makarov only has an expression of pain, but then he turned his gaze in the direction where Link is

"and who might you be, young man?" Makarov asked Link "did you join Fairy Tail in the time I wasn't in the guild?"

"erm, no, I ehm… I'm not part of Fairy Tail, and my name is Link, mr. Makarov" Link responded a bit nervous he was in front of a very powerful person and he didn't want to upset him, Link manage to see doubt in the face of Makarov, not because Link might be lying but because he notice that there is more in him that what he apparent

"but he sure have what a Fairy Tail mage do best, he obliterated the bridge that is before Clover gramps" said Natsu with a goofy smile , and the statement only made Link more nervous. suddenly the Lullaby eyes start to shine again and black mist start to get out of it

**"a bunch of cowardly wizards, every last one of you!"** said a sinister voice that seems to come from the flute, then sparks of electricity as well, and gigantic purple magic circle appear in the sky and the black mist start to take form **"I can't take it anymore, I'll devour them myself!"** then a monster of thirty meters appear, it has three eyes, it's body seems to be made of wood and it is hollow **"your pitiful souls, that is!"** the monster roared with a big smirk

"I had no idea why this happen!" Kageyama now was really scared, Lullaby was supposed to be a flute whose melody was able to kill any person who hears it.

"oh my, how upsetting" said master Bob while putting a hand to cover his mouth in a womanly manner

"this is a demon of the book of Zeref" said master Goldmine who has his arms crossed, and has a serious look, all the masters that were in the hall start to run into all direction so the demon of Zeref don't kill them

"why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asked, she was nervous and didn't believe she was strong enough to fight demon from the book of Zeref, the most evil and powerful dark mage to ever exist

"the monster is the Lullaby itself, in other words it's living magic, the speciality of Zeref" Goldmine responded to Lucy

"Zeref? isn't he ancient history?" Gray asked in disbelief, something from 400 years ago was in front of him right now, but is not the first one he has seen, he hold a deep hatred towards another demon, created by the same man

"to think that a part of his legacy would appear before us after all these centuries" master Bob said, Link was listening carefully, maybe the rest of the relics left by Zeref are the things he needs to destroy, he will have to research more about Zeref, but first he needs to find "'that'" sword and of course destroy the demon in front of him

**"so then, which of your souls should I partake of first?"** the demon wondered as he looked at each one of the of the presents, who could be the most delicious of all

"say what?" Natsu roared back angrily until the mood change thanks to his usual attitude "are souls tasty? anyways" everyone sweat dropped, Natsu really wanted to know how they taste, Gray has a tick mark in his head

"how should I know? and don't ask me!" Gray said angrily to the stupidity of Natsu, Erza then turned towards the two life rivals with a serious expression

"Natsu, Gray, move away from everyone!" Erza start to give orders for the safety of everyone, but Natsu and Gray only start to protest which make Erza angry.

"how bossy!" Natsu said

"don't order me around" and then Gray

"I'm counting on you" Erza just narrowed her eyes in an annoyed manner that make Natsu and Gray shiver in fear and suddenly they become best friends when they put their arms in the others shoulder and start to run

""aye, sir!"" then they start to copy Happy,but the demon took notice of the army that was approaching him and hear that they were bad mouthing him

**"back off, small fry!"** the demon yelled and then a large magic circle appeared on his mouth and shoot large laser that vaporized the mountain that was behind the army, and then all the soldiers start to run totally scared of the power of the demon **"I will not let you escape, pitiful humans, hear my beautiful voice"** the Lullaby then start to play music that was really horrible, all the plants around suddenly start to die and all the persons who were listening start to feel as if something was pulling them from the inside, this including the Fairy Tail mages, the demon was sucking their souls

"what a horrid voice" Lucy said feeling strange because of her soul being sucked, she turn her head to watch how where her teammates, they were just like her, struggling to be able to maintain balance and fight back the monster, but the effect of this death magic was too much to handle even the masters were feeling their souls trying to leave them, she then turn to see how was Link and to her surprise he look as if the music didn't affect him at all

Link didn't feel the effects of the death melody thanks to the divine protection of the Master Sword that is currently unusable because of the upgrade transformation thanks to the medallions with different magic effects; Link then got an idea, so he took out the goddess harp that Zelda give him so he could continue his mission in the past, and start to play the "song of the goddess" the one Zelda first play and sang when he won the wing ceremony and become a knight

"what beautiful music" Lucy was starting to feel warm now, the voice of the Lullaby no longer causing effects on her, the other mages as well as they were able to move now 'why does that music feels familiar? as if I have heard it before' Lucy now was trying to figure where she have heard that music, the harp that Link was using was emitting a golden aura and the eyes of the Lullaby went wide in shock

**"no, that music should not exist in this age anymore! who are you pitiful human!"** the Lullaby was now scared, long lost music that was played only by the gods was now rejecting his own magic **"then I will eat your soul first!"** Lullaby declared as he start to move towards Link

'music that should not exist in this age?' Makarov was thinking deeply to what the Lullaby said making him more suspicious about who is really Link, clearly a very special person but of what kind? was he a threat to his guild, that doesn't seems to be the case, he looks to be a good man, and it appears that he help his children before getting to where all the masters were gathered

"Let's go!" Erza suddenly said, now able to move efficiently, she requiped two broadswords and charge against the monster, followed closely by Natsu and Gray, she then proceed to requip into the heaven's wheel armor, and slash the monster making it fall back a few meters

"ice make: lance!" then Gray put his palm on his fist used molding magic to give form to lots of ice lances that hit the demon in all his body

"iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu then jumped with a flaming punch directly in the face of Lullaby and making it fall back even more, each one of the mages were attacking it simultaneously without giving the demon a chance to react,all the masters with the exceptions of Makarov, Bob and Goldmine were perplexed at the magic show in front of them, no one believing the power of such young mages, Link was surprised as well, it was the first time he actually see mages like them fight,they were all really strong, back in Skyloft it would have been very useful to have the magic that now this age have, Link could have used it to counter the incredibly powerful demonic powers of Ghirahim and Demise, on the bad side they could have learned it as well and it would have been terrible, Demise was able to create an entire dimension from an imaginary image in his head, a reality marble, to Link knowledge no one has been able to do something like that.

as the mages continued to attack, it was clearly visible that the monster was getting angry with each strike he received **"you're really pissing me off now!"** the demon roared as he tried to punch the Fairy Tail mages who has landed in a mountain after attacking the deadly monster, as the attack of Lullaby was about to reach the all the young mages jump away, taking the mountain away with the hit

"amazing! i've never seen such a combination attack before!" Kageyama was really surprised at the powerful magic of the Fairy Tail mages, who knows what could have happen if he had fight them back at the station, well Link give him a trash like never before but still.

"there movements perfectly in sync" Lucy praised as well, her teammates were really something, after all Mirajane said that this was Fairy Tail's strongest team, she still has a large way if she want to stay in the same league as them, but wondered as well why Link who until now has showed to be strong wasn't doing anything to help Natsu and the others

"aye" Happy just said with his usual charisma

"erm, Link-san, why aren't you helping Natsu and the rest to fight?"

"Lucy, you should be doing the same" it was Happy the one who said that with the intention of annoy her

"I'm out of spirits that I can use today" Lucy shot back to Happy with the hope of stop Happy from irritating her, obviously not working

"excuses" Happy said, this provoking a tick mark to appear in the head of Lucy

"shut up, cat!" Lucy said irritated making the blue feline to be happy in accomplishing his motives, Link only laugh at that and make Lucy and Happy turn to see him

"sorry, is just that I have never seen mages like them fight, I was oblivious, but I don't think they need my help, I have already countered the death melody so it should be fine now" Link said and Lucy was surprised she thought that maybe Link was used to see and even fight like her friends but it seems that is not the case, Happy in the other hand didn't finish to hear Link when he start to think about eating fish.

"how dare you" the Lullaby really angry charge another ray from his mouth and shot it towards the direction where all the guild masters were, but Gray stood in the middle while putting the same stance he did to use magic

"ice make: shield" Gray made a large ice shield in less than a second and manage to block perfectly the ray from Lullaby, once again the guild masters surprised but this time at the speed in which the shield was made

"amazing, he can use maker magic to create something that large instantly" said one of the masters in disbelief, Lucy with a curious look on his face

"maker magic?" Lucy asked, never hearing about that kind of magic, it was surprising since she has all this time living around a magic world and is unknown to her, even Link who has a week in the surface future, now Earthland knows about it

"magic that gives form to magical power" Happy responded "there is also magic that can steal form"

"and there are enchanted artifacts that use magic power to work" Link said as he took out the golden winged bow from before, out of his pouch all the guild masters jaw drop to the ground after seeing such a large bow come from a very small pouch "I think I will give them a hand" Link said as he now put an arrow in the bow and then starts to shine incredibly strong but before he shoot it the Fairy Tail mages attack once again to prepare the monster to take the arrow head on, Erza change her heaven's wheel armor to different one, this is black in color with a silver trimming, a pair of wings like those of a dragon or a bat, around Erza's neck a guard decorated by several gems her long scarlet hair tied up in a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face, large shoulder pads composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other with a silver cross in each one, the silver edged breast plate reveals a great part of her cleavage and belly and a long purple blade.

Erza went flying to the side of the Lullaby and slash him, the armor Erza is wearing is the black wing armor that gives the user incredible power attack, the slash was strong enough to leave a large cut in the monster

"ice make: saucer" Gray then create a large disc with spikes on it that was sent flying against the Lullaby left side in the chest and create a large cut like the one from Erza, the monster yell in pain, the power of this Humans was too big for him

"here it goes" Link said, now that Lullaby was open Link shoot the arrow but this time he didn't hold back like he did with Kageyama, the arrow went to incredible speed that looked like a golden flash that pierced the demon in the chest and even went threw him hitting and destroying the mountain behind the monster

Lullaby went flying and get smashed in the meeting hall almost destroying it completely

"Natsu, now finish him" Erza said, who is still in the air, the fire dragon slayer taking the opportunity jumps and prepare a powerful looking spell

"with a flaming right hand" a fireball appear in the hand of natsu as he start to chant "and a flaming left hand" then a fireball appeared on his left hand and then proceed to join them over his head "when you combine the flames together… haaaa! try eating this! "dazzling blaze of the fire dragon"" Natsu finished his spell and the giant fireball he has formed was sent towards the demon, the flames were so intense that the Lullaby only stay complete a few seconds before it was destroyed, as if he was some glass the monster shattered into million of pieces, the skull flute returned as well, now completely useless

"excellent" Makarov praised the efforts of his guild members as well as the effort Link made along with his children

"they defeated the demon of Zeref so easily" Goldmine was surprised, he knew that the Fairy Tail mages were strong but this surpassed his expectations in a great degree, just as the smoke was dispersing three figures were visible, it was Natsu, Gray and Erza, Link was still a the side of Lucy since he only shoot the arrow and he didn't move too much for that

"so… so this is how Fairy Tail mages are like?" Kageyama simply didn't know what to think, they were really amazing

"they're the strongest team all right, super cool!" Lucy was as well surprised they did in a few minute what others could not even imagine to do

"aye" Happy said with his usual cheerful attitude

"hahaha, how about that? incredible isn't it?" Makarov was starting to show off about how strong the members of his guild were, Link only let out a tired sigh, it has been a long day, he managed to hear that Kageyama murmured something about not having a chance against them, as if his previous fight with Link didn't make it clear

"well, I guess we all owe Fairy Tail and his green friend one" Master Goldmine said with a proud smile on his face

"but look" one of the guild masters suddenly said, instead of the meeting hall where all of the masters were gathered was a huge crater, Makarov seems to have a heart attack at the moment and Link only laugh at this

"well guys hope to see you again, I'm off" Link said as he went to the tree where Alae was resting comfortably, until someone took him from the shoulder, he turn to see Erza with an expression that make Link shiver in fear

"sorry Link, but you are the one that made the Lullaby get smashed in the meeting hall" Erza said, clearly blaming Link for the destruction made

"what!? you are the one that make an opening for my arrow in the direction the hall was, not to mention that was Natsu's spell the one that create that crater" Link said as he pointed towards the large crater, the argument last a few minutes until Alae stand from his resting position, clearly annoyed at the argument, walk towards Link and then 'SMASH' he hit him with it's wing in the head, that was as hard as a steel block "OW! Alae what the hell" Link turn to see the crimson loftwing in the eyes a few seconds "what do you mean I have most part of the fault?" Link was having some kind of argument with his loyal bird, that only makes everyone sweat drop

'so Link has a very strong bond with that creature to be able to understand it's thoughts' Makarov thought in amazement, almost no one was able to communicate with animals like this

Alae notice that he would never have an end to the argument unless Zelda was there, which is not the case, turn his back and prepared to fly until he heard something not very nice

"don't turn your back on me, you freaking chicken!" Link was pissed since his own loftwing wasn't helping him to escape from there to avoid problems because of the now destroyed building, then he just notice what he just said 'oh damn it' Link just see how Alae turn his head and his eye flashed and in a swift movement another wing hit was connected in his face creating a second bump on the head, after that Alae left his rider flying at great speed "that damn bird" Link has a tick mark on his head, then he heard a laughing

"haha, yosh, didn't I tell he has what is needed to be from Fairy Tail? well then let's go home" Natsu said with his cheerful attitude as all the Fairy Tail mages run away since they have the fault as well, Erza take Link by the collar and run away as well

"Like hell you are going home!" yelled all the guild masters to the group of mages that where scaping.

**(A/N)**

**and that's it, phew it took me more time than I thought, it's all fault of the festivities and parties, alcohol… ok, no I don't drink but I was going out almost all days all the day, in the morning I played assassins creed 4 and in the night if I was at a good hour I wrote this, but well I'm sorry for the delay, I will try to update every time I can, thanks to the reviewers for the advices Happy Holidays to all of you, Happy New Year and all that I miss**

**now about the story the moment I thought about what magic I will give Link was really incredible when I first think it but now i'm not sure so I will ask you what do you think, I was planning on making Link have a magic based on the dying will flames from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, not all of them just a few to improve Link fighting style that is why a explain about magic rings in this chapter but now I'm not sure if I should do it, what do you think? also you can recommend me another magic for him to use, requip is banned since that would make this like the story of tenrousha "Link mage of Fairy Tail"; also I'm thinking on giving Link a very special sword to replace the Master Sword while he can't use it I'm not changing that.**

**but well, review please I'm open to advice**


	4. The Holy Sword

**Hello guys, I'm back, sorry for the delay but I have thought this chapter a little, also I'm already going to start exams the next week hope to get this chapter done before they start, thanks to the reviewers for their support.**

**For the reviewers**

**Ethan: Fi still looks like an automaton, and thanks for your advices and also for telling me about my mistakes, and I already have an idea for the magic of Link.**

**Undertaker5: the great fairy sword is a good idea but, I'm not planning on use it, actually the sword I have in mind is not from Zelda or Fairy Tail but another very well known in actual legends**

**A broken shadow: I don't think I it's a bad idea that of take over magic, and Link transforming into his beast form but I can't think of Link fighting efficiently like a wolf, actually that is why I put Alae the crimson loftwing of Link, he will have it's own moments**

**JohnTitor: Lucy is not descendant of Zelda, it wasn't my intention to make it appear like she is, just that she has heard that music somewhere before, hope to see another chapter of Link Lionheart soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Fairy Tail**

After defeating the Lullaby and the dark guild Eisenwald, the mages of Fairy Tail as well Link and master Makarov were returning to Magnolia city, where the Fairy Tail guild is located, Natsu and the others, mainly Natsu, insisted in Link going to have a look to their Guild, but in the way they got struggled in a strange city where the buildings where monsters that take-over on some mages but master Makarov solved the problem by destroying the activation magic circle of the the take-over, all that just because they were hungry, they even found some fishes with wings, but each time they caught one Alae just come and take it away, now they have somehow reached Hargeon town when Happy was the one guiding and they ended up in some weird places, Link has proposed to buy a meal for everyone and all agreed except Lucy who knew pretty well how much does Natsu eats, and the others could be like him.

"young Link thank you for buying us something to eat, all those things we encounter before getting here tasted really gross" Makarov the guild master of Fairy Tail said while eating lots of Ramen, the others were eating like crazy as well but Natsu was the more animal like not even chewing, the exceptions were Erza who ordered the most expensive cheese cake, Lucy with just a salad and Link who ordered a pumpkin soup, it wasn't as delicious as delicious as the one from Skyloft but still better than nothing

"yeah, no problem" Link couldn't help but sweat drop at seeing Natsu, who doesn't seem to care if he can pay or not all the food he is swallowing.

"oi, Link are you going to Magnolia?" Gray asked, already naked

"I'm not sure" Link wanted to go in search of the sword he want to find as soon as possible, but he needed to know where is supposed to be sunken "perhaps you know a good library"

"I, didn't know you liked books Link" Lucy said, she was taken by surprise with that fact, Link showed that he was an experienced fighter, and he never thought that he may like to read, she could take advice for his novel just like she was planning to do with Levy, the most cult and intelligent mage from Fairy Tail, Lucy has become very good friends with her since she joined the guild "what kind of book are you searching Link? there is a good library in the guild, and you can also ask Levy-chan, she will have any book you would like"

"well, I like the ones specifically about legends, but if you are sure your friend Levy knows, and if there are no problems with me using your library, I guess I will pay you a visit" now Link, was sure he will find a clue about that sword

"ah Link, there is something I wanted to ask you" Lucy couldn't forget what happen with the Lullaby when the demon start to use it's murder magic in the form of a Lullaby "what was that music you play to counter Lullaby, I feel like I have heard it before but I can't remember" Link was surprised, in this time he think that no one would even know of that music since even information about Hyrule is barely known even more about the time of Skyloft, but it seems that some people manage to learn about that, the others were looking at him with serious expressions, they all heard the melody that cancel the magic of Lullaby

"well, erm… a friend teach it to me, and yes it is very old, more than a song is like a prophecy" Link answered to Lucy, remembering when the old lady of the temple that was actually Impa, teach him the melody and when he ask Gaepora about the lyrics to find the isle of songs

"what did the prophecy says?" it was Makarov who asked who take interest since he want to know more about Link

"well, I only know a part of it, since it was ancient hylian the language where it comes from" Link responded, the humans don't use hylian anymore, the hylian heritage seems to be lost as well, because since Link get to Earthland he hasn't seen anyone with pointed ears representing hylian blood in their veins

"ancient hylian? isn't that the language supposedly used by the kingdom that was before the dragons appeared? I thought it was just a myth" Erza said, Hyrule which existed hundreds of years ago is thought to be just a story for kids since very few things are known of it.

"well, all myths and legends has a part that is true, but as I was saying I only know a part" Link didn't like to lie, he knew the complete prophecy, he even know how to read hylian, but he don't want to tell them that he comes from the past, it could bring problems "it says "oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite the earth and sky, and bring light to the land""

"oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the light tower… and before you a path shall open and a heavenly song you shall hear" it was Lucy who suddenly said the next part, now remembering where did she heard that before, everyone was looking at her in surprise "I remember where did I heard it before, my mama used to sing it to me when I was little, and she told me stories about a hero that fought an ancient evil" Lucy said and everyone seems to relax a bit, except Link sweating bullets, no one was supposed to know about that in this age, he knew that after him many other heroes come and dragons supposedly destroyed anything related to the matter, what he know about Hyrule is thanks to Fi who unconsciously recorded many of the things other heroes made

"yes, my grandpa used to told me stories about that as well" Erza said remembering her experiences in the tower of heaven and the death of her grandpa Rob who told her about that hero, she actually wanted to become like him

"Igneel also told me" Natsu said, a dragon was probably more likely to know since they live lots of years, but still why would the fire dragon, tell Natsu about it, Gray remained quiet, Ur told him, as well his former friend Lyon about that, but he never put many attention since his objective was become strong to destroy Deliora

'mmm, Link, could it be possible that you have some connection with the people of that ancient people? you surely are very interesting' Makarov thought, as a mage of great prestige, he knows a little about Hyrule as well

"excuse me, Master Makarov, is there any problem with me using the library of your guild?" Link asked changing the subject, he can't afford to reveal too much about him, at least not yet

"of course there are no problems, Link, think of my guild as your home, also now that I remember, you are not part of a guild right?" Makarov asked, if Link didn't have a guid he could join Fairy Tail and have a closer look to him and he may open to him to discover who he really is and what he is searching for "would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Link thought about that carefully, all the mages look at him curiously, even Natsu stop eating a moment to see what he would decide, Natsu has seen first hand that Link is strong and he would love to fight against him, Link would like to avoid being with others for their safety just like he did with his friends in Skyloft when he didn't tell them about Zelda falling to the surface and he going after her, Link couldn't help but feel like he was going to have a lot of meetings with them, also he still don't know what he is supposed to face in this time and with the help of mages it could be easier, if he join them and take jobs he could encounter something that guide him or something that tell him what he need to do, so he come to a conclusion

"thanks for the offer Mr. Makarov, but I think I will take the proposition for another time if it's still available, at the time I'm traveling very frequently, and I will not stay in Magnolia too long, but still thank you for offer me a place in your guild" Link answered the best way he could, and hoping that Makarov will take it the good way

"that's too bad, but don't worry, the offer will be always open" Makarov said to Link with a wide smile, he was disappointed to tell the truth, he knew Link had a lot of potential and with him Fairy Tail's reputation would be higher, he also want to know more about Link.

"ahhh, that was a good meal" Natsu said as he patted his now over-sized stomach with a hand, lots of dishes piled up, the others seems to have finished as well then the waitress come and put the count in front of them

"what!? 1,750,000 jewels!" Link was astonished, he has seen how much did Natsu eat as well as the others, but what kind of restaurant is this, to be so expensive for the food, not even that crazy guy with the floating shop in Skyloft was so crazy

"sorry Link, I should have known that you will not be able to pay for all of us, it's all my fault, please hit me" Erza said with her head bowed, she was putting all the blame in her, well she ordered the most expensive cake, actually the only one who didn't abuse was Lucy

*sigh* "well it can't be helped" Link said as he take out a leather bag,he open it and took a green rupee from it, the others have their eyes out of their place at seeing the green jewel Link has put in front of them, it was a good thing that rupees are not the currency anymore and now are very valuable "that should be enough" Link handed the rupee to the waitress who was shocked as well "well, let's go to Magnolia"

"where did you find that gem!" Lucy yell while pointing at Link,the last time she saw a real jewel was when she still lived in the Heartafila house with her Father, but Link only laugh

"you wouldn't believe me"

"where?" Happy asked, like good cat the curiosity taking the best of him

"I found it while cutting grass" Link said and now all the mages have blank faces "I told you"

XOXOXO

Magnolia city

after eating, the group has finally reached Magnolia, home of the infamous guild Fairy Tail, one of the most recognized guilds of the country along with Phantom Lord, Link was nervous he always was when he met lots of new people and he didn't know how to react when he get there along with Natsu and the others, Link also heard how his loftwing Alae complain about him being the hero who defeated Demise and was scared of meeting a bunch of mages, Alae was currently flying high in the sky but close to the group

after a few more minutes they reached a building with the Fairy Tail mark, when Link see it he remembered the knight academy, they looked alike in some ways, Natsu get to the entrance when he suddenly slammed the door open with his foot, Lucy and Link sweat dropping, Erza, Gray and Makarov entered after Natsu, it seem that they are used to it, Gaepora would have probably kicked the ass of Natsu if it was the knight academy, not even Groose dare to do that kind of things to the academy

"we're home!" the dragon slayer yelled, making all the persons inside of the building turn to them

"welcome home" a young woman with silver hair, a pink dress and blue eyes said with a sweet voice, she was a very beautiful woman being equal to Erza and Lucy "oh, and who is your guest there? he is quite handsome" Link flushed at the statement, the young lady said that very natural, almost like Zelda used to said her thoughts "aww, and he is shy too" the lady said noticing the flush on his face, it seems that she likes to tease as well, and Link get more red after that.

"his name is Link, Mira, he help us to fight the Eisenwald dark guild" Erza informed the lady named mira

"I see, well my name is Mirajane Strauss nice to meet you" Mira said with a cheerful smile on her face

"ahh, Lucy you are finally back" a man with blue glasses and orange hair named Loke said as he suddenly took Lucy bridal style, Lucy just had a surprised look in her face at the sudden action, when suddenly an arm made of stone hit him in the face and send Loke to the other side of the guild

"MAN!" the man with the stone arm was wearing blue pants and shirt, he has silver hair just like Mirajane and has a scar in the right eye

"damn it Elfman, not even a minute since Natsu and the others are back and you are already making a ruckus" a woman with brown hair, brown pants and… a blue bra who was drinking directly from a barrel said

"what did you said Cana?" the man known as Elfman said to the woman named Cana "if you are a man face me with your fists!" Link sweat dropped at what Elfman said calling Cana a man, but then he saw how Erza approach both of them wondering what she will do when suddenly she start to lecture them about different things about drinking too much and yell man all the time, she even start to lecture other members of the guild as well two men included named Macao and Wakaba, Natsu and Gray seems to be frightened of her, and Link couldn't blame them Erza was just like Zelda when she was angry, even her Dad Gaepora was afraid of her when she was angry

"is it always like this?" Link asked himself watching the shoe in front of him, Makarov was already seated in the bar and Mirajane has returned to the bar attending others

"is it that hard to believe?" a voice beside of Link suddenly said and he turn around to see a young woman from the same age as him but little, with blue hair a green jacket with her yellow bra visible, white pants and red shoes, two other men with her one with orange hair and a giant hat and the other has black hair that has the shape of some kind of plant "hello, my name is Levy, nice to meet you my friends are Jet and Droy" she said while pointing at them "and we are the team Shadow Gear from Fairy Tail" Link's eyes open in realization, she was the person that Lucy said that could help him

"ah, you are Levy, my name is Link"

"you know me?"Levy asked confused, she was sure that this man and her have never met before

"Levy-chan, it was me the one who tell him about you, because you may be able to help him with something he is searching" Lucy said to Levy so she understands the situation, the other guild members were still fighting and being lectured by Erza

"so it was you, Lu-chan, then he is not here to join the guild?" Link nod once "well I will do what I can, what are you searching" Levy asked him

"I need to know of a book, master Makarov allow me to use the library, I can tell you there" Link said and then Levy start to walk indicating Link where the library was and both missed as well the other members how Makarov looked closely to them and Mira close to him

"master" Mira suddenly start to talk while cleaning a beer jar "who is he? he seems to be a special person, is he going to join the guild?" Mirajane asked wanting to know more about the green clad man

"no, he is not going to join the guild at the moment, I allow him to use our library, and the truth is that I don't know who is he, he actually change the subject when I asked him where he comes from, I don't think he has evil intentions, all the contrary, he have his reasons to not tell us" Makarov said with a serious expression "I asked him to join us to know more about him, but refused and said that he will take the offer for another time"

"hmm, too bad, he looks strong" Mirajane opined, as a former S-class wizard she knows when someone is strong, and Link definitely is strong

"yeah, I agree with you" Makarov the turn his gaze towards Erza "and I'm sure that Erza noticed as well"

XOXOXO

Fairy Tail library

Levy was already inside with Link close to her, the library was actually pretty big and there were books that Link didn't see on other places, but most of them were old records of Fairy Tail

"so, Link what kind of book are searching?" Levy asked him while looking at the different books of the Guild, she has read them all and has even more in her apartment at Fairy Hills, so she will probably know about any kind of book

"Levy…" Link turn to see Levy directly to the eyes with a serious look "what do you know about Excalibur"

**(A/N): well what do you think, sorry for updating late, is just that my teachers suddenly decide to left lots of homework specially my etymologies teacher,how I hate him but well apart from school the truth is that it was a bit hard for me to write the part where Link met the guild, I didn't know who were necessary to meet but well.**

**also I already know what I'm going to do with the magic that Link will use and more than anything, it will be from the spells from Ocarina of time as well the sword I will give Link.**


End file.
